Crise d'Adolescence
by LyraGates
Summary: Dipper a toujours tout fait comme il le fallait, faisant passer sa famille et ses amis avant lui. Mais la dernière demande de son Oncle Ford risque d'être la goûte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase... Au plus grand plaisir d'un certain démon.
1. Chap 1 : Prologue

_**Bonjour a tous et a toutes, voici donc une petite fic sur l'univers de Gravity Falls. Quelques petites précisions avant de vous laisser lire, cette fic se passe quatre ans après la fin de la saison 2. Dipper et Mabel ont donc tout juste 17 ans et sont retournés vivre chez Stan et Ford.**_

 _ **Il est conseillé d'avoir fini les deux saisons de Gravity Falls avant de lire pour éviter tout spoils !**_

 _ **Enfin, pour finir, cette fic tournera en Bill x Dipper.**_

 _ **Sur ceux, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les Reviews !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

* * *

 _\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Stan..._

 _\- Ose dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée !_

 _\- C'est tout sauf une bonne idée ! Malheureusement... j'ai bien peur que ce soit la seule que nous ayons..._

 _Il se tourna vers Dipper et son regard le fit déglutir difficilement. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... »_

 _\- Dipper... Tu seras chargé de surveiller Bill. Suis-le partout et empêche-le de faire quoi que ce soit de regrettable !_

* * *

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? C'était la question que se posait Dipper en ce moment. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans depuis son premier été à Gravity Falls. Lui et sa sœur Mabel en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs dans cette ville. Des gnomes butés, des licornes vaniteuses, des statues de cire rancunières... Tous les ingrédients pour une parfaite recette contre l'ennui ! Et comme cerise sur le gâteau : Bill. Bill Cipher.

Ce démon d'un autre monde, aux pouvoirs psychiques quasi-illimités, s'en était plus d'une fois pris à la famille Pines ainsi qu'aux habitants de Gravity Falls. Ici, tous se souvenaient de cette affreuse semaine ou ce triangle maudit avait défiguré la ville et en avait fait un Enfer Monstrueux. On se souvenait de comment deux enfants (enfin des pré ados n'exagéront pas !) aidés de leur famille et amis, avaient déjoué les plan maléfiques du triangle et l'avait renvoyé dans son monde ! Suite à ses évènements, la reconstruction de la ville fut rapide et les jumeaux Pines y fêtèrent leur treizième anniversaire avant de retourner chez eux.

Depuis, Dipper et Mabel avaient pris l'habitude de retourner chez leurs oncles Stan pour chaques vacances ! Automne, hivers, Pâques, été… Ils aimaient tellement cette ville que leurs parents décidèrent de les inscrire au lycée de Gravity Falls lorsqu'ils furent assez âgés. Ainsi, à leurs quinze ans, ils avaient emménagé au Mystéry Shack. Mr et Mme Pines étaient persuadés que Stanley et Stanford Pines prendraient soin de leur progéniture… S'ils savaient ! Le premier était un escroc de premier ordre qui n'hésitait pas à profiter de la main d'œuvre gratuite des deux jumeaux et le deuxième était le parfait stéréotype du scientifique fou, avec des machines capable de déclencher la fin du monde dans son sous-sol secret !

Dipper et Mabel s'étaient habitués à cette folie. Poursuivre des monstres gigantesques après les cours et rentrer avant l'heure du goûter était devenu leur quotidien et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas le moins du monde ! Mabel s'extasiait de tout comme au premier jour et Dipper avait commencé à rédiger son propre journal ! Ainsi était leur vie d'adolescents de dix-sept ans. Mais même dans ce semblant de paix et de tranquillité, une ombre planait encore sur la maison des Pines.

* * *

C'était arrivé un weekend juste après leur rentrée en dernière année de lycée. Alors que Mabel finissait ses devoirs sur la table du jardin, Dipper lui était assis plus loin à lire un livre à la couverture ancienne et aux inscriptions étranges. Quand soudain, le ciel se voila trop vite pour que se soit naturel et la forêt fut plongée dans la pénombre. Le vent se leva et fit s'envoler l'une des feuilles de Mabel qui se jeta sur la table pour la rattraper. Dipper attrapa sa casquette pour éviter qu'elle ne subisse le même sort et ferma son livre avant de lever le nez vers le ciel. « Ces nuages ne semblent pas normaux… » Pensa-t-il avec raison.

Un bruit en provenance de la maison se fit entendre et les jumeaux en virent sortir leur oncle Ford complètement paniqué, une étrange machine entre ses douze doigts.

\- Grand Oncle Ford ! S'écriât Dipper qui commençait à se laisser gagner par la panique qu'il lisait sur le visage du plus vieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Dipper ! Mabel ! C'est horrible ! Ce qu'on craignait est arrivé !

Tout en parlant, le vieil homme tournait sur lui-même avec sa machine qui émettait des bips peu rassurant. Puis, sans rien ajouter, il s'élança vers la forêt ! Dipper l'appela, mais il ne répondit pas. Pas rassuré du tout par le comportement et les déclarations mystérieuses de son oncle, Dipper abandonna son livre sous l'arbre et parti à sa poursuite.

\- Mabel qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

Stan venait à son tour de sortir de la maison et vu sa tenue négligée et ses pantoufles, il devait être devant la télé lorsqu'il avait entendu son frère crier. La jeune fille rangea ses feuilles volantes dans son sac à toute vitesse tout en criant.

\- Oncle Ford et Dipper sont parti dans la forêt en courant ! Il doit y avoir un problème !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle ferma son sac et couru à la poursuite de son frère, suivi de Stan.

* * *

Dipper avait un très mauvais pressentiment… Plus il s'enfonçait dans la forêt sur les traces de son oncle et plus le paysage devenait sombre. L'air était lourd et froid comme la mort et ses yeux avaient du mal à voir venir les branches et les racines qui voulaient le faire tomber. Il entendit bien vite Mabel derrière lui. Sa sœur eu tôt fait de le rattraper et courait maintenant à son niveau. Et vu les bruits de sanglier asthmatique dans son dos, son oncle Stan devait les suivre laborieusement lui aussi. Soudain, les trois Pines arrivèrent à la sortie de la forêt. Dipper regarda autour de lui pour voir où ils se trouvaient. Les tombes ne laissaient planer aucun doute. Ils étaient au cimetière de Gravity Falls !

Quelques pas plus loin, se tenaient son Grand Oncle Ford et une sorte de portail gravitationnel s'ouvrant sur une autre dimension ! Dipper ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de portail. Il s'approcha avec crainte. Ford se pencha sur le sol et agrippa ce qui semblait être un vieux sac poubelle… Ah non ! C'était un jeune homme boutonneux avec des cheveux gras, des piercings et du maquillage noir ! Dipper reconnut sans mal Robbie Valentino.

Que faisait-il ici ? Ok, il avait l'habitude de trainer dans le cimetière et ses parents habitaient non loin, mais… Dipper ne pue s'empêcher de penser que sa présence n'était pas étrangère à celle du portail ainsi qu'a la couverture sale devant une tombe où étaient posés plusieurs récipients fumant et un pentagramme familier.

\- Abrutit de gamin ! Criait l'oncle Ford en le secouant violemment. Inconscient ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

\- Grand Oncle Ford ! Calme-toi ! S'écria Mabel en essayant de lui faire lâcher le pauvre Robbie.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! Cria l'oncle Stan, mécontent. C'est quoi ce truc ? Ford ne me dit pas que ?...

\- _C'est bien ce que tu crois en effet !_

L'écho de cette voix si monstrueusement familière se fit entendre en provenance du portail. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Ford se jeta sur le sol devant le portail et fouilla dans les feuilles amassées et les différents bols. Robbie, qui était tombé sur le sol, sanglotait, plus choqué qu'autre chose, marmonnant des phrases dont certain mots était à peine compréhensible.

\- … trouvé la recette… faire disparaître les boutons… savait pas… désoler…

\- Dipper ! Cria l'oncle Ford. Viens m'aider ! Il faut refermer ce portail !

Tandis que Mabel aidait Robbie à se redresser, Dipper s'approcha du pentagramme dans l'espoir de le détruire, mais une explosion de lumière lui fit fermer les yeux. Il entendit ses oncles et sa sœur crier, de surprise où de désespoir, il ne savait pas, et ne put retenir une petite exclamation aigue (qui, heureusement, restait plus virile que le cri de fillette de Robbie…).

Se faisant violence pour rouvrir ses yeux à moitié aveuglé, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang ! Sortant du portail, un triangle jaune muni d'un unique œil commençait à se matérialiser dans leur monde ! Le rire machiavélique et familier du démon retentis dans le cimetière et fit trembler les tombes. Essuyant les larmes de douleur due à la vive lumière, Dipper vit alors la suite de ce cauchemar. La fumée d'un des bols commença à tourbillonner autour du triangle et son corps commença à changer ! Comme si les particules qui le composaient s'envolaient pour retomber sur le sol froid et morbide. Cette transformation continua, laissant apparaitre des chaussures noir brillante puis un pantalon tout aussi noir. Puis un manteau jaune à queue-de-pie aux manches noires. Un nœud papillon noir ainsi que des gants nobles et sombres se matérialisèrent et enfin la tête.

Un visage fin et légèrement bronzé et un sourire psychopathe secoué par un rire de pure folie, des cheveux blonds au-dessus et noirs en dessous. Son œil gauche, jaune à la pupille fendu lui donnait un air encore plus effrayant tandis qu'un bandeau noir lévitait devant l'œil droit. L'éternel chapeau volant apparu à son tour, ne touchant en rien les cheveux de son maître et une canne d'un jaune brillant apparu enfin dans les mains du démon !

Bill Cipher, l'ignoble démon au rire de sadique se tenait maintenant devant le portail qui venait (malheureusement trop tard) de se refermer.

* * *

\- Ravi de te revoir SixDoigts ! Souris le démon plus si triangulaire que ça.

\- B… Bill !

\- C'est bien moi ! Rigola-t-il avec de grands gestes théâtraux. Bien que je ne m'attendais pas à prendre une forme si… Humaine. Quelle douce ironie.

\- Retourne d'où tu viens sale triangle de mes deux ! Jura l'oncle Stan en dressant le point.

\- Sinon quoi ? Demanda Bill. Tu vas me renvoyer avec tes petits bras d'humain faiblard ? Voyons voir ceux qu'ils valent contre mes pouvoirs.

Levant la main pour accompagner sa menace, Bill claqua des doigts.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le cimetière se figèrent, prêtent au pire. Que leur préparait le démon ? Allait-il les transformer en monstre ? En statue ? Allait-il invoquer une de ses créatures ignobles dont il avait le secret et qui les ingurgiterait dans la seconde avant de les digérer lentement ? Alors que les pires scénarios s'entrechoquaient dans la tête du pauvre Dipper, ce dernier fut bien forcé de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Ce qui apparut avec eux dans le cimetière fut… Rien.

Rouvrant ses yeux choqués, l'oncle Stan s'observa sous toutes les coutures. Mais rien. Il n'avait pas changé ! Toujours le même ventre à bière, toujours le même vieux corps décrépis. Bill ne lui avait rien fait. En observant le visage de leur ennemi, Mabel fut frappée par ce qu'elle y vit. Une expression qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue sur le visage triangle. Une expression d'incompréhension totale ! Dipper aussi le vit et cru même y apercevoir un éclat de… Panique ?

Soudain, prenant tout le monde par surprise, Bill s'élança en avant et attrapa Robbie par le col de son vieux sweat puant puis l'écrasa violemment contre une tombe qui se plia sous le choc !

\- TOI ! Cria-t-il.

Le pauvre Robbie était maintenu à plusieurs centimètres du sol, à moitié étranglé par la poigne du démon maintenant furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Criait-il. Tu n'as pas suivi la recette à la lettre, c'est ça ?! Sais-tu seulement lire espèce de déchet humain inférieur ?!

Robbie commençait à devenir tout bleu par manque d'oxygène. Mabel qui était la plus proche attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, une pelle (d'où elle sort cette pelle ?!) et frappa avec force Bill pour le faire lâcher prise.

Le bruit retenti entre les tombes et le démon lâcha sa proie avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Une main sur sa tempe. Mabel, Dipper, Stan et Ford écarquillèrent leurs yeux de surprise lorsqu'ils virent ce qui coulait entre les doigts gantés. Du... sang ?

Bill regarda son gans devenu rouge et un sourire démens fleurit sur ses lèvres, son œil unique se révulsa et un rire monstrueux lui échappa. Un rire où se mêlaient folie meurtrière, joie pervertie, euphorie démoniaque et… Panique nerveuse.

\- Quoi ?... Fit-il entre deux hoquets. Pourquoi je saigne ?... Ah ! Ah ! Pourquoi je saigne ?! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI !?

Il semblait complètement perdre la raison. Dipper jeta un regard à son oncle qui avait une expression aussi choquée que les autres. Voir même plus. Il semblait avoir compris quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient concevoir. Dipper avait une petite idée de ce que toute cette histoire pouvait signifier, mais... c'était tellement…

\- Impossible… Murmura l'oncle Ford.

Il porta son regard à son neveu comme si ce dernier avait toutes les réponses… Et le plus jeune ne pouvait que confirmer ce que son instinct lui dictait sur le démon.

Mabel vit les regards que son frère et son oncle se lançaient et les rappela à la réalité.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Dipper se tourna vers elle, mais ce fut Ford qui répondit.

\- Je crois que… Bill à perdu ses pouvoirs…

Il y eut un silence. En entendant cette phrase, même Bill s'était-tu, complètement furax. Laissant deviner que le raisonnement de l'oncle Ford était surement juste.

Stan sembla ramasser les quelques neurones qui lui restaient et un sourire démoniaque fleurit sur son vieux visage.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, fit-il en se craquant les doigts, cet enfoiré est complètement inoffensif ?

Bill se redressa, toisant de toute sa hauteur le vieil homme dans le but de l'intimider, mais ne fit pas un geste. Grinçant uniquement des dents en voyant que ses menaces n'avaient aucun effet.

\- Et en plus… Continua l'oncle Stan en s'approchant dangereusement. Il peut saigner…

Son ton froid et plein de menaces fit se demander à Dipper qui était le démon…

Nullement impressionné, le visage de Bill s'illumina à nouveau de son sourire carnassier.

\- Tu veux te défouler grand-père ? Aller viens ! Viens me tuer ! Je t'attends !

\- Tu vas voir si mes bras sont faibles enfoiré !

L'oncle Stan s'élança vers le blond, mais une voix l'empêcha de laisser libre cours à sa colère.

\- Arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça c'est-ce qu'il veut !

Sortant de la lisière de la forêt, un gros garçon d'un mètre quarante se dandina jusqu'à eux. Son habit bleu étincelant et ses cheveux platine coiffés de sorte à ce que son visage semblait au centre de son corps, il s'approcha du petit groupe en essayant de cacher une paire de jumelles. Mabel ne put retenir un frisson lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

\- Gideon…

\- Est-ce un soupir d'amour que j'entends là ma chère fiancée ?

\- Encore cette histoire ! S'écria Mabel avec une mine de dégoût.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Gideon ? Demanda Dipper avec surprise (et méfiance).

\- Je surveillais ma chère et tendre pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien et j'ai vu ce vil démon apparaître alors je suis venu la secourir avec tout mon amour !

\- Quoi ? Cria Mabel. Tu me stalkait ?!

\- N-Non ma douce je…

\- Et le nain ! Cria l'oncle Stan pour être sûr que tout le monde l'entende. Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là et pourquoi tu veux m'empêcher d'exploser la tête de cet enfoiré ?!

De toute évidence, la situation commençait à énerver l'oncle Stan, à l'inverse de Bill, qui observait la scène d'un œil curieux et amusé. Gideon se tourna vers lui et expliqua avec cet air précieux et supérieur qui lui était propre.

\- Sachez que même si vous le frappez, vous ne ferrez qu'atteindre son enveloppe physique ! S'il meurt, son esprit retournera dans son monde et il cherchera à nouveau un moyen de revenir !

\- Et alors ? Au moins, on s'en débarrasse ! Et je pourrais me venger pour ce qu'il a fait il y a quatre ans.

\- Non... Repris Ford en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. S'il meurt maintenant, il trouvera un moyen de revenir, cette fois pour de vrai.

L'oncle Stan s'arrêta, réfléchissant. Puis il fit une grimace.

-Et quoi ? On le laisse partir et se balader partout en ville en provoquant la panique ?

\- Et si on le capturait ? Demanda subitement Mabel, surprenant tout le monde.

L'oncle Ford relâcha Stan qu'il empêchait toujours de faire un massacre depuis toute à l'heure et posa son regard sur sa nièce puis sur Bill, dont le sourire trahissait son amusement face à tous ses rebondissements dû à sa simple présence.

\- Ça pourrait être une bonne idée… Commença-t-il. On pourrait l'enfermer quelque part et nous assurer qu'il y reste le restant de ses jours. J'ignore si ce corps peut vieillir, mais même si c'est le cas, on pourra gagner plusieurs années !

\- Et ça ne m'empêchera pas de passer mes nerfs sur lui temps que je ne le tue pas. Ajouta l'oncle Stan en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Dipper commençait à la sentir très mal cette histoire… Mais alors très, très mal ! La simple présence du démon lui donnait des frissons et son pauvre cerveau parano lui criait « DANGER ! DANGER ! » Alors que ces yeux ne voyaient qu'un simple humain…

Un rire retentis. Tous se tournèrent vers Bill qui les regardait avec une assurance qui ne présageait rien qui vaille…

\- Ah là là… Dit-il avec un soupire faussement compatissant. Votre propre bêtise m'attriste… Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais me laisser faire si facilement ? Mais allez-y ! Enfermez-moi si vous le pouvez ! Si un seul d'entre vous pose ses sales mains sur moi, je quitterais ce corps.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton plus bas, menaçant, tout en faisant tourbillonner sa canne d'un air amusé et en leur jetant un regard supérieur.

\- Quelle importance pour moi, de rentrer maintenant ou dans une centaine d'années ? J'ai le temps avant de prendre le contrôle de votre monde ! J'ai toute l'éternité pour être exacte ! Pouvez-vous en dire autant ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence pesant que le démon laissa planer avec un air sûr de lui. Même dans un corps d'humain, le démon n'en demeurait pas moi… monstrueusement Puissant et Diabolique !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda l'oncle Ford. Qu'on te laisse vagabonder comme bon te semble dans notre monde ?

\- Ça serait un bon début…

\- La bonne blague ! Cria Stan. Et tu ne veux pas non plus qu'on t'apporte un café aussi ?!

\- On ne peut pas le laisser en liberté ! C'est trop dangereux ! Cria la brune.

\- Mabel à raison, fit Dipper. Il faudrait le surveiller vu qu'il ne se laissera jamais enfermer…

\- Le surveiller ?! T'es pas bien Dipper ! Ce mec est un psychopathe ! Je refuserais de rester plus de cinq secondes dans la même pièce que lui ! Repris sa sœur.

\- Ma merveilleuse Mabel à raison…

\- La ferme Gideon ! Crièrent en cœur les jumeaux.

\- Les enfants et le porc, arrêtez de crier ! Cria encore plus fort l'oncle Stan.

Se dernier se tourna vers son propre frère.

\- Le petit n'a pas tort…

Ford regarda son frère, réfléchissant à ses paroles, pesant le pour et le contre, cherchant une alternative puis, soupira.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Stan...

\- Ose dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

\- C'est tout sauf une bonne idée ! Malheureusement... j'ai bien peur que ce soit la seule que nous ayons...

Il se tourna vers Dipper et son regard le fit déglutir difficilement. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... »

\- Dipper... Tu seras chargé de surveiller Bill. Suis-le partout et empêche-le de faire quoi que ce soit de regrettable !


	2. Chap 2 : Début du marché

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic ! Avant toute chose, j'aimerais apporter quelques précisions sur cette fic ainsi que des réponses aux Reviews :**_

 _ **J'ignore encore combien cette fic comptera de chapitre, peut être une dizaine. Pour le rythme de publication, il dépendra de mon temps libre, mais je m'efforcerais de ne pas espacer les chapitres de plus d'un mois. Pour l'instant, j'ai déjà écrit les trois premiers chapitres ce qui me permet de les sortir si vite malgré mes révisions du BAC...**_

 _ **Et enfin, oui, il y aura du Lemon ^^' Je préviens tout de suite, même si j'espère de tout mon cœur que cette fic finisse en Happy End, ça risque d'être extrêmement difficile connaissant Bill... Donc ne venez pas pleurer si cette histoire finie mal ^^' Je vous aurait prévenu !**_

 _ **Sur ce : Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les Reviews !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Début du marché**

* * *

Dipper n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu les paroles de son oncle Ford… Oncle qui le regardait avec un air parfaitement sérieux sur le visage. « Non… Ce n'est pas… C'est une blague ?! »

\- Oncle Ford… Commença Mabel, sa pelle toujours en mains. Tu plaisantes hein ? Dipper ne peut pas surveiller Bill ? On ne va pas le laisser en liberté comme ça ?!

\- J'ai bien peur qu'on n'ait pas le choix Mabel… C'est la solution la moins risquée.

\- Mais ! Pourquoi Dipper ?! Pourquoi pas toi ?

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Dipper lui était déjà loin… Son esprit c'était éloigné, loin du cimetière et de… Lui.

Il ne voulait pas ! Quand bien même, Bill était humain, il restait Bill ! Et si… Et si… Mais plus il réfléchissait en paniquant, et plus il se disait « Et si quoi ? ». Bill n'avait plus de pouvoirs, et Dipper n'était plus le petit enfant impuissant qu'il y a quatre ans. Il avait appris à se défendre pendant toutes ses années à Gravity Falls. À se battre. Il n'était faiblard comme avant !

Il était plus fort, plus intelligent et plus mature... Alors pourquoi son instinct continuait de lui donner des sueurs froides chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le visage amusé du démon ?

\- Je ne serais pas loin ! Réfléchissait Ford à haute voix. Dipper surveillera Bill de près et moi, je m'assurerais qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal !

Dipper pouvait presque entendre le cheminement de pensées de son Oncle. Il devait déjà réfléchir à un moyen de neutraliser Bill. Ce qui venait d'arriver était une opportunité unique ! Comment pourraient-ils la laisser filer...

\- Si cette tête de pyramide essaye de s'enfuir, je la lui ferrais au carré ! Cria l'oncle Stan.

\- Mais… Protestait Mabel… C'est trop dangereux !

Dipper ferma les yeux. Il était reconnaissant envers sa sœur qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais... Avait-il réellement le choix ?

\- Je vais le faire !

Tous, se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. À croire qu'ils avaient même oublié sa présence... Sympa.

\- Je vais surveiller Bill. Après tout, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il pourrait me faire…

Dipper s'approcha du triang… du blond, et il s'arrêta juste devant lui et son petit sourire mystérieux.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Le sourire de Bill s'élargit encore plus et Dipper senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. « Pas peur… Ouais et mon cul, c'est de la viande de ptérodactyle… »

-Alors ? Demanda l'adolescent en essayant de maîtriser sa voix. Ça te va ? On ne t'emprisonne pas, mais en échange, je devrais te surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et tu ne devras pas essayer de t'enfuir... Ok ?...

Dipper maudit sa voix qui décida de le lâcher sur la dernière phrase. Se tenir si près de ce monstre le mettait horriblement mal à laisse et il sursauta comme un petit animal effrayé lorsque le visage bronzé se pencha subitement vers lui.

\- Marché conclu !

Le démon accrocha la canne à son bras et tendit sa main vers le brun, un sourire de sociopathe sur les lèvres. Mais… aucune flamme bleue n'éclaira le gant noir.

Dipper ne serra pas la main. Des souvenirs d'un triangle prenant possession de son corps lui revenant en mémoire.

\- Bon… Fit l'oncle Stan. C'est pas tout ça, mais moi, je me les gèle ! Alors je rentre.

Et alors que les autres allaient suivre, il ajouta.

\- Le Gnome et la pyramide restent dehors !

Dipper se tourna vers Gideon qu'il avait presque oublié, ce dernier bomba le torse pour se donner un air important.

\- Quand je pense que je me suis courageusement précipité au secours de votre merveilleuse nièce ! C'est comme ça qu'on me remercie !

\- Heu Gideon… Le coupa Dipper. Si tu espionnais vraiment Mabel comme tu l'as dit…

\- Je n'espionnais pas !

\- … Alors tu avais largement le temps d'arriver plus tôt. Fini Dipper en ignorant son intervention. Tu es apparu seulement après qu'on ait compris que Bill était inoffensif. Bravo, quel courage !

\- Je… Je n'ai pas peur de ce triangle de pacotille !

\- Plaît-il ?

Bill était apparu derrière Gideon sans qu'on ne l'ait vu se déplacer. Sa haute silhouette laissa planer une aura sombre qui s'abattit sur le petit groupe et leur glaça le sang. Gideon semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et Dipper aperçu du coin de l'œil son oncle Ford se tendre, la main sous le manteau, prêt à l'attaque.

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, le brun se jeta entre Bill et Gideon, faisant valdinguer ce dernier pour se planter face au démon.

\- Ça suffit ! On se calme !

Ses yeux croisèrent celui, unique, de Bill et il soutient son regard. La pupille verticale dangereusement étrécie et l'iris jaune bestial trahissaient sa nature démoniaque. Il devait faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, mais le brun, grâce à sa récente poussée de croissance, lui arrivait juste quelque centimètre en dessous. Dipper ne sut pas comment il réussit à soutenir le regard aussi longtemps, peut-être était-il trop pétrifié pour penser à baisser les yeux. Il n'empêche que lorsque l'oncle Ford leur intima de se dépêcher et d'avancer, Bill et Dipper n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Mabel passa près de son frère et lui attrapa la main pour qu'il la suive. Le visage de Bill s'éclaira encore de ce sourire mystérieux et il leur emboîta le pas.

Gideon, qui avait glissé sur le sol, se releva temps bien que mal et sorti son téléphone pour joindre son père. Si Bill Cipher était revenu, il allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche… Et aussi gagner le cœur de Mabel ! Le fait qu'il n'ait plus ses pouvoirs était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Le petit homme large s'éloigna tout en parlant et quitta le cimetière pour rentrer chez lui.

Alors que le calme était revenu, une silhouette se releva laborieusement d'entre les tombes… Un zombi ?! Ah non… C'était juste Robbie… (Tiens il est encore là lui ?). Robbie se leva et rentra chez lui aussi, espérant que toute cette histoire ne le concernerait plus…

* * *

Les Pines marchèrent en silence. Le retour au Mystéry Shack était tout sauf joyeux ! Après tout, leur plus grand ennemi, se tenait deux pas derrière ! Dipper sentait sa présence et son œil unique lui brûler la nuque, mais pas d'aura noir ou glacial ni même son habituel envi de meurtre à leur égard ce qui était encore plus effrayant… L'oncle Stan marchait devant eux et se retournait constamment pour surveiller l'homme en costume jaune. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait trébucher sur une racine !

Enfin, ils aperçurent le Mystéry Shack entre les branches et arrivèrent dans le jardin. Où ils s'arrêtèrent, pas sur de la suite des évènements. Là encore le silence s'intensifia. Bill, parfaitement au courant du malaise dont il était la cause, trouvait cela plutôt amusant et décida de railler un peu Stan dans la foulée.

\- Alors ce café ? Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent (enfin, aussi innocent que son œil jaune moqueur le lui permettait).

\- Pff…

L'oncle Stan quitta le groupe et rentra dans la maison en jurant dans sa barbe. Ford le regarda faire puis se tourna vers Dipper.

\- Je reviens.

Et il partit à son tour, non sans un dernier coup d'œil méfiant au démon. Dipper et Mabel se retrouvèrent seul avec lui. Les jumeaux du mystère et le démon de la connaissance ! Ce dernier, voyant un nouveau silence s'installer regarda son gant droit avant de le retirer. Le cuir était imbibé de sang à moitié séché et cela lui arracha un sourire de plaisir... Psychopathe !

Son geste eu pour effet de faire resserrer la prise de Mabel sur sa pelle. Dipper essaya de la calmer en posant sa main sur son bras puis réfléchit... Une pelle dans la tête, ça avait de quoi assommer n'importe qui. Si le démon était encore debout malgré le coup, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Soit il avait gardé une partie de ses pouvoirs, auquel cas, ce serait dramatique. Soit ce taré aimait tellement la douleur, qu'avoir le crâne à moitié défoncé lui faisait prendre son pied... Connaissant le démon, cela pouvait être les deux... Dans tous les cas, Dipper devait s'en assurer.

\- Ça fait mal ? Demanda-t-il.

Le blond le regarda sans trop comprendre.

\- C'est à moi que tu parles gamin ?

Dipper fut parcouru d'un frisson quand la pupille verticale se posa sur sa personne et se retourna vers sa sœur dans le but de rompre le contact visuel.

\- Mabel, tu peux aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie s'il te plaît ? Je doute qu'Oncle Stan veuille que Bill rentre.

\- La trousse… Répéta-t-elle, son regard passant de son frère à Bill, puis du gant ensanglanté à sa pelle. Oh ! Oui, j'y vais !

Et elle se précipita à l'intérieur en lâchant (enfin) la pelle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva seul que Dipper regretta ses paroles ! Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure au moindre tressaillement du blond. Et il était sûr que l'autre était parfaitement au courant de la terreur qui animait le brun !

Bill, ennuyé de cette immobilité, fit par se déplacer vers sa proie. Dipper se figea, persuadé qu'il allait mourir. « Reprends-toi Dipper ! » Hurlait-il en son for intérieur pour se donner du courage. « Il est humain, s'il m'attaque, je riposte ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! Il n'est pas armé et il n'a pas ses pouvoirs ! Tu entends ? Il. N'a. Pas. Ses. Pouvoirs ! »

Mais au moment où Bill arriva devant lui, il… continua de marcher, dépassant Dipper sans même le toucher. Il le frôla, si bien que Dipper fût persuadé qu'il l'avait fait exprès ! Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il sentait que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Le garçon fit un grand effort pour se retourner et suivre le blond du regard. Ce dernier s'approcha d'un arbre et se baissa sur l'herbe d'où il ramassa un livre à la couverture ancienne.

\- Ah ! S'écria Dipper, sortant de sa léthargie. Mon livre !

\- C'est une façon de traiter un recueil de savoir ? Demanda Bill avec exaspération. Les humains sont vraiment irrécupérables…

Dipper fut choqué par ce dernier commentaire. Bizarrement, la façon dont avait parlé le démon lui laissait une drôle d'impression… Lui qui se moquait de détruire une ville s'inquiétait pour un bouquin ? Impossible… Dipper l'avait vu mettre le feu à plusieurs bâtiments dont la bibliothèque ! Mais le garçon classa cette information dans un coin de sa mémoire, juste au cas où.

Bill retourna le livre qu'il observait avec nonchalance puis plissa les yeux… enfin, son œil.

\- C'est de l'Akkadien ?

\- Oui… Répondit Dipper, gêné sans trop savoir pourquoi. Oncle Ford m'a appris à le lire il y a deux ans.

\- Hmp… Intéressent… Alors comme ça ce bon vieux SixDoigts sait parler Akkadien… Dit-il à demi-voix, mais assez fort pour que Dipper l'entende.

\- Parler ? Non, bien sûr que non ! S'écria le garçon.

Son intervention sortie Bill de ses pensées et son regard jaune se posa sur lui. Il en avala de travers avant de se rattraper.

\- Je veux dire… Euh… Personne ne peut parler l'Akkadien ! C-Cette langue n'est plus parlée depuis… Euh… depuis plus de… trois… mille... ans…

Sa voix faiblit avant de mourir dans sa gorge sous le regard presque hypnotique du démon. Dipper avait presque l'impression que Bill pouvait sonder son âme ! « C-C'est impossible voyons ! Il n'a plus de pouvoirs ! » Alors qu'il essayait de se rassurer, sa paranoïa commença à lui hurler que peut être Bill faisait juste semblant de ne plus avoir de pouvoir pour mieux les piéger... Mais non. Se serait se donner beaucoup de mal pour rien… N'est-ce pas ?

Alors que Dipper allait reprendre contenance et formuler une phrase plus correcte, Bill fit définitivement mourir ses protestations sur ses lèvres.

Le démon blond à la peau hâlée se pencha dans une minie révérence et de sa bouche, sorti des mots doux à l'oreille. Dipper ne reconnut aucun des mots employé et se demanda même un moment s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une incantation ! Mais non… Bill continua un instant et Dipper, même en n'y comprenant rien, ressenti une étrange sensation, comme si certains des mots rimaient entre eux où se complétaient. Comme une mélodie fantaisiste, presque une chanson. C'était tellement étrange et captivant à la fois que le brun fut un peu déçu lorsque le flot de paroles s'arrêta.

Bill se redressa avec de grand geste théâtraux et Dipper ne put s'empêcher une question idiote.

\- C'était… De l'Akkadien ?

\- Du Babylonien pour être précis ! Ce poème date de moins mille huit cent ans avant J.C.

\- C'était… magnifique…

\- Plaît-il gamin ?

La bulle dans laquelle se trouvait Dipper éclata subitement, le ramenant à la réalité. Bill s'était rapproché très près… Trop près. Le brun se senti rougir en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit. Comment pouvait-il tomber aussi facilement dans le piège ! Le démon essayait juste d'endormir sa vigilance pour mieux le tromper et lui se laissait mener parle bout du nez !

\- R-Rien ! S'écria-t-il avant de récupérer le livre dans les mains du blond.

\- Dipper ?

L'interpelé se retourna vers le Mystéry Shack d'où il vit sortir sa sœur, son habituel sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qui s'évapora et fut vitre remplacé par des sourcils méfiants lorsqu'elle vu Bill à deux pas de son frère. Ce dernier profita de son arrivée pour s'éloigner du démon et prendre ce que Mabel avait dans les mains, à savoir, une boite blanche ornée d'une croix rouge.

\- Bill… Euh… Viens t'asseoir là… S'il te plaît ?

« Et merde ! Comment je suis sensé m'adresser à un démon sans pouvoirs moi ? J'ai plus l'habitude de l'insulter que de l'inviter à s'asseoir… »

Ledit démon haussa un sourcil, pas sûr de ce que voulait faire le gamin en face de lui. Mais, curieux, il s'approcha de la table de jardin où traînait encore le sac de Mabel. Il attrapa une chaise et s'assit avec élégance tout en faisant attention à ne pas froisser sa queue-de-pie. Puis il posa son coude sur la table et sa tête sur sa main avant de porter son regard sur Mabel. Cette dernière, toujours près de la porte se senti mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se méfier comme ça (elle laissait cette tâche à Dipper) mais c'était plus fort qu'elle… Toute courageuse qu'elle était, le triangle l'avait toujours terrifié ! Le fait qu'il soit devant elle, en liberté, à la fixer de la sorte lui donnait des frissons, pouvoirs ou pas pouvoirs !

Dipper, lui, était en proie à un tout autre problème… Il avait fait asseoir Bill (tâche de loin la plus risquée et difficile même si le démon se montrait docile sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi…) il avait ouvert la trousse à pharmacie et sorti les compresses et autres désinfectants et bandages, mais… Rien à faire, il ne voyait pas la blessure de Bill ! Pourtant se dernier, c'était pris une pelle à la Mabel dans la tête ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Et puis il y avait le sang… Il avait coulé sur les cheveux blonds, les rendant écarlate sur son côté. Mais pas de traces de blessure… À moins que… !

Dipper décala le chapeau de Bill qui lui cachait une partie de son champ de vision… Enfin, il essaya ! Sa main se posa sur l'étrange pièce de tissu flottante, mais il restait immobile. Dipper leva un sourcil et appuya plus fort sur le chapeau volant, mais non, il resta en place ! Jurant dans sa barbe, il l'attrapa de ses deux mains et cette fois-ci, tira vers lui de toutes ses forces ! « Bon sang ! Mais tu vas bouger oui ?! ».

\- Euh gamin… Tu veux de l'aide ?

Dipper s'arrêta dans son geste. Il avait même posé un pied sur la table pour se donner plus de force. Son regard descendit vers la voix et il vit Bill, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière qui le regardait comme si le garçon était le jouet le plus drôle qu'il ai vu. Même Mabel, qui en premier ne comprenait pas trop les gestes de son frère, cachait maintenant difficilement son rire.

Dipper lâcha précipitamment le chapeau et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de baisser la tête, rouge de honte. Heureusement que sa casquette cachait son visage maintenant écarlate ! C'était pour ça qu'il aimait tellement cette casquette ! En plus de cacher sa marque… enfin bref ! Toujours sans relever la tête, il répondit d'une voix dont il ne put retenir les tremblements, avec une grimace :

\- J-Je voulait juste retirer le chapeau ! Il me gêne…

Une lueur de prédateur amusé dansa dans les yeux de Bill et heureusement que Dipper avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol sinon il aurait fait des cauchemars de ce regard ! Le démon poussa un soupir faussement ennuyé qui attira l'attention des jumeaux puis leva sa main jusqu'à son merveilleux couvre-chef ! Puis, d'un geste simple, comme si de rien était, il le retira et le posa sur la table où il arrêta de voler.

Le démon envoya un regard de défi au plus jeune qui le regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Ferme la bouche gamin ! Railla Bill. Ton cerveau pourrait en sortir !

S'en fut trop pour Mabel qui ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps.

\- Traitresse… Souffla Dipper avant de s'approcher à nouveau de la table.

\- Pardon Dip ! S'excusa-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Puis son regard se reposa sur le démon. Euh… Bon… Je vais voir où en est Oncle Ford. Ça fait un moment qu'il était censé revenir !

Et elle retourna une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur, laissant son frère seul avec le diable. Si elle avait su, ce jour-là, ce qu'il adviendrait de son frère dans le futur, jamais elle ne les auraient laissé seuls...

Profitant qu'il avait maintenant le champ libre, Dipper repéra la blessure de Bill. Une fine ouverture dans le crâne, peu profonde, qui avait déjà arrêté de saigner. Dipper était tellement honteux de s'être donné en publique qu'il ne se fit même pas la réflexion que cette petite blessure était trop légère par rapport à tout le sang qui en avait coulé... Il leva une main hésitante puis écarta les mèchent blonde. Le fait que Bill restait immobile le surprit presque autant que les cheveux du démon « Waw… Ils sont super fins ! ». Il désinfecta la plaie, mais n'eut pas besoin de la bander. « Au final, c'était plus de peur que de mal… »

\- Dipper ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'oncle Ford venait de sortir de la maison, une boite entre les mains et Mabel sur ses talons. Autant dire que voir son neveu les mains dans les cheveux de son pire ennemi était plutôt étrange…

\- Je soignais la blessure de Bill ! Répondit rapidement le brun. Ça serrait bête qu'il meurt maintenant non ?

\- Ce petit est vraiment doué de ses mains, tu ne trouves pas SixDoigts ? Rigola Bill avec un air de provoque sans que les jumeaux ne comprennent le sens de ses paroles.

L'oncle Ford lui lança un regard, mais préféra ignorer la remarque. À la place, il posa sa boite sur la table près de celle à pharmacie et en sorti deux bracelets en argent. Le démon lui lança un regard en coin puis se leva précipitamment en reconnaissant lesdits bracelets.

\- Hé là SixDoigts ! Tu n'as pas cru que j'allais mettre ses choses ?!

Il avait rattrapé sa canne et la tenait devant lui d'un air menaçant, son œil dangereusement étréci. À ce geste, les Pines s'étaient tendu, prêt au pire.

\- Je te l'ai dit Cipher… Commença L'oncle Ford d'une voix basse et menaçante. Il est hors de question que tu restes sans surveillance ! Si tu es contre nos conditions alors tu peux retourner dans ton monde.

Et sur ces mots, l'adulte sorti une arme de son manteau. Le pistolet à l'apparence lourd et futuriste était parfaitement adapté à ses six doigts et n'en était que plus menaçant. Un simple regard suffisait pour comprendre que l'arme était réelle et bien mortelle, de plus, en s'éloignant de la table, Bill n'avait plus aucun élément pour se protéger. Même les jumeaux étaient trop loin pour qu'ils ne les prennent en otage.

\- Tss…

Bill baissa sa canne, fulminant intérieurement. Il était dos au mur, il le savait. Et il détestait ça.

\- Bien… L'oncle Ford s'approcha tout en le tenant en joue et lui passa le bracelet sans pour autant baisser sa garde au grand malheur du démon triangle.

Lorsque le bracelet se referma dans un bruit de métal, Ford senti une pression l'écraser de toutes ses forces. La poitrine comprimée au point où il avait du mal à respirer, comme si c'était lui qu'on venait de piéger. Il s'éloigna en vitesse du démon comme si celui-ci l'avait brûlé. Avec la distance, l'emprise qu'avait Bill sur lui se dissipa et il ne ressenti plus que la brûlure que lui lançait son regard meurtrier.

\- Dipper, donne-moi ton bras. Dit-il avant de passer le deuxième bracelet au poignet de l'interpelé (tout en essayant de reprendre contenance). Ce bracelet est équipé d'un traceur ainsi que d'une télécommande pour son jumeau. Si jamais tu perds Bill des yeux, tu pourras le retrouver garce à cet écran. Et si jamais tu ressens la moindre menace, pour toi ou pour l'humanité entière, appuies sur le bouton d'autodestruction. Je préfère tuer son enveloppe physique et renvoyer ce démon dans son monde plutôt qu'il ne s'empare du nôtre…

Dipper retient un frisson lorsque le métal froid entra en contact avec sa peau et ne pût empêcher son cerveau de repartir dans une de ses habituelles crises de parano. « ״Autodestruction״ c'est-à-dire ? Est-ce qu'il va exploser ? Et si je suis à côté ? Il a un corps humain ça veut dire qu'il va y avoir du sang ? Et des entrailles ?! Et comment je fais pour savoir si je dois appuyer où non ? ״Si je ressens une menace״… J'en ressens depuis qu'il est arrivé des menaces ! Comment je fais pour savoir si je dois vraiment appuyer ? Et si je me trompais ? Et si j'appuyais alors qu'il n'allait rien faire ? Et si je n'appuyais pas à temps ? Et si… »

Mabel posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère qui releva la tête vers elle. Il était blanc comme un linge alors elle lui fit un de ses immenses sourires. Cela suffit à apaiser un peu ses craintes et pour qu'il reprenne une respiration normale. L'oncle Ford le regarda avec gène, ne sachant trop comment le réconforter à son tour. Il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. Il préféra laisser passer et continuer ses explications.

\- À partir de maintenant, tu ne devras pas le lâcher des yeux ou te trouver trop loin d'une vingtaine de mettre pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse rien de fâcheux.

À ses mots, le visage de Dipper perdit à nouveau toutes ses couleurs. Son visage se tourna instinctivement vers sa sœur avant de revenir sur Ford.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria-t-il. Mais ! Et le lycée ?!

\- T'en pis pour le lycée, continua Ford sans prêter grand cas de la panique dans la voix du plus jeune. Tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller, je te l'ai déjà dit. Que tu veuilles t'y rendre juste pour pouvoir y croiser cette Wendy, d'accord. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues d'y aller alors qu'elle est à la Fac ! Tu es bien plus intelligent que tous ces idiots ! Tu brimes ton génie là-bas…

\- Mais je veux y aller ! Même si mon niveau est meilleur, je veux faire mes études comme tout le monde !

\- C'est ridicule… Un cerveau comme le tien…

\- Dipper n'est pas juste un cerveau Oncle Ford, les coupa Mabel. S'il veut aller au lycée, je le comprends et je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose un problème ?

\- _Moi non plus…_

Dipper sursauta violemment en sentant un poids se poser sur sa casquette. Bill, lassé qu'on l'ignore, venait de leur rappeler sa présence en posant son bras sur la tête du brun avec désinvolture. Il posa un regard ennuyé, mais où brillait une lueur amusée sur les Pines.

\- Je serais bien tenté de voir ce lycée… Après tout, mon seul souvenir de lui est la version despotique que j'ai créée il y a quatre ans.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus à ce souvenir tandis qu'il dégoûtait ses anciennes victimes.

Mabel regarda Ford d'un air encourageant, ne voyant pas en quoi ce serait une mauvaise idée. Ce dernier croisa son regard, puis cria, surprenant une nouvelle fois Dipper qui commençait à en avoir assez de ses minies crises cardiaques.

\- Il en est hors de question !

\- Mais pourquoi pas ! Après tout, que Dipper le surveille là bas où ici, c'est pareil !

\- Non ! C'est trop dangereux ! Et si jamais quelqu'un le reconnaissait ?!

\- C'est vrai que tout le monde se souvient encore du démon triangle qui a détruit la ville… Murmura Dipper pour lui-même.

\- Mah ! Mah ! Faites confiance en la grande Mabel ! C'est vrai qu'habiller comme ça, n'importe qui ferait le rapprochement, mais si on le déguise…

\- Je la sens mal cette histoire… Souffla son frère.

\- Dipper, emmène Bill à la salle de bains pour qu'il retire le sang de ses cheveux. Oncle Ford, va me chercher ma machine à coudre que j'ai laissé dans ton labo…

\- Qu'est-ce que ta machine à coudre fait dans mon labo ?!

\- Je me suis servi de tes inventions pour l'améliorer !

\- Depuis quand tu sais utiliser mes inventions ?!

\- Bon ben nous, on y va ! S'écria Dipper avant que le courroux de son oncle ne se retourne vers lui.

Il s'élança vers la maison, suivie d'un Bill amusé (comme toujours) mais à peine ce dernier eu-t-il posé un pied à l'intérieur qu'un grognement retenti en provenance du salon.

\- PAS CE TRIANGLE DE MES DEUX CHEZ MOI !

Dipper voulut se retourner vers le salon, mais Bill le poussa dans le dos, ignorant royalement les rugissements de l'oncle Stan et l'entrainant vers l'étage. Dipper se laissa faire, sans trop savoir pourquoi, avant qu'il ne remarque une chose étrange.

\- Tu sais où se trouve la salle de bains ?!

\- Je sais tout gamin. Puis le démon se baissa jusqu'à son oreille pour y murmurer doucement. Tout.

Ce geste et ses paroles plongèrent à nouveau Dipper dans la torpeur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment être effrayé qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de bains.

Le démon l'ouvrit et se dirigea sans hésitation vers la baignoire où il ouvrit l'eau. Tandis que quelques gouttes l'éclaboussaient, il poussa une petite exclamation surprise qui inquiéta immédiatement Dipper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Touche.

Dipper s'avança et porta sa main au jet d'eau qui était encore froide. Il ne s'inquiéta même pas du fait d'obéir si vite aux ordres de son ennemi.

\- Ben quoi ? Dit-il. C'est juste de l'eau. Elle est encore froide, mais ça va vite chauffer.

\- Alors c'est ça le froid…

Cette dernière phrase fut prononcée tellement bas que le brun se demanda s'il était censé l'entendre. Le brun ne put empêcher un sourire à la limite du provoquant d'apparaître sur son visage.

\- Je croyais que tu savais tout ?

* * *

 _ **À suivre...**_


	3. Chap 3 : Cohabitation difficile

_**Salut à tous ! Je suis très contente que cette fic vous plaise ^^ n'hésitez pas à me laisser des Review, j'y répondrai à chaque début de chapitre ! Sur ceux, mes réponses et la suite de la fic :3**_

 _ **(Rappel de la fin du précédent chapitre)**_

 ** _Dipper se retrouve contraint de surveiller Bill 24h sur 24h à son grand désespoir. Le chapitre s'est fini sur le premier contact du démon avec l'eau froide de la douche._**

* * *

 **Akaotsubo :** C'est vrai qu'il serais dommage que Bill attrape froid... c'est vrai quoi, c'est fragile un corps d'humain ! Imagine un Bill malade et un Dipper Infirmière qui prendrais soin de lui... *émoragie nasale*

 **Soadesmangas :** Voilà la suite :3 contente que cette fic te plaise, au programme dans ce chap, relooking façon Mabel et autres surprises !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Cohabitation difficile.**

* * *

Le silence se fit dans la salle de bains. Seul le bruit de l'eau remplissant la baignoire se répercutait sur les murs qui se recouvraient lentement de buée.

Peinant à respirer, Dipper regardait l'œil du démon. Il semblait briller d'une lueur jaune animale, dangereuse et meurtrière, tandis que ses doigts gantés s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans la gorge du brun. Il avait agit vite alors que Dipper avait baisé sa garde. Plus le démon y réfléchissait, et plus son sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ce petit humain était trop stupide. À croire qu'une simple apparence humaine pouvait endormir sa vigilance.

Se penchant vers le visage suffoquant de sa proie, Bill laissa sa bouche glisser jusqu'à son oreille.

-Eh bien Tree Pines ? Tu baisses ta garde ? Quelle déception... J'en attendais mieux de mon jouet préféré...

Au même moment, une douleur aiguë l'atteignit au sommet du crâne, le faisant reculer sous la puissance de la sensation délectable. Il relâcha légèrement sa prise sur le coup maigre. Dipper saisit cette chance, écartant les bras en faisant basculer le poids de son corps sur le côté comme le lui avait enseigné son Oncle Stan. Il repoussa le démon avec force qui tomba dans la baignoire.

Le jeune Pines regarda le blond tout en reprenant sa respiration. Bill semblait sonné, il porta la main à son front, là où Dipper lui avait donnée un coup de boule.

-Si tu fais encore un geste, le menaças Dipper avec une rage à peine contenue dans la voix. Je te tue.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il porta sa main au bouton de son bracelet avec un regard plus que déterminé.

Bill le regarda un moment, l'eau imprégnant ses vêtements, les rendant plus sombres. Puis, dans un élan de folie caractéristique, il éclata de rire.

-Eh bien ! Voilà qui est intéressant ! Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi fort gamin ?

-Je n'allais pas rester faible toute ma vie. Cracha Dipper avec dégoût.

-Je dois avouer que tu m'as surpris gamin...

Bill se redressa et sorti de la baignoire, l'eau ruisselant sur ses vêtements. Dipper resserra la prise sur son bracelet, mais le démon resta loin de lui, levant les mains au ciel.

-Aller ! Tu gagnes pour cette fois ! Rigola-t-il. Je me rends.

-Pardon ?

Dipper haussa un sourcil sans pour autant changer de position.

Soudain, de petits coups furent donnés à la porte et la voix de Mabel leur parvient.

-Dip ? Tu peux m'ouvrir ?

Son frère laissa planer un moment de silence avant de lâcher son bracelet et de se tourner vers la porte sans pour autant quitter le démon des yeux. Il ouvrit et laissa entrer sa sœur, les bras chargés d'une montagne de tissus.

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Bill trempé et se tourna vers son frère.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

Dipper la regarda, se doutant qu'elle serait capable d'appuyer sur son bracelet à sa place s'il lui disait la vérité. Mauvaise idée... Ils avaient besoin du démon vivant.

-Non, rien. Bill a juste été étonné par la sensation de l'eau froide et à oublié de se déshabiller avant de rentrer dans le bain.

Excuse bancale, il le savait. Mabel n'en cru pas un mot et continua de le regarder comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Enfin, elle se tourna vers le lavabo et posa les vêtements à côté. Se tournant vers la petite fenêtre d'aération, elle la ferma puis retourna vers la porte en tirant son frère dans son sillage.

-On te laisse dix minutes pour te laver et t'habiller. Ce sont des vêtements que j'avais faits pour Dipper, mais ils devraient t'aller vu que vous faites presque la même taille. Et n'essaye même pas de t'enfuir, Oncle Ford à activé les alarmes tout autour de la maison.

-Que d'attention me touche, plaisanta le démon avec une minie révérence tandis que les jumeaux quittaient la pièce.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Dipper se senti immédiatement soulagé. Comme s'il pouvait à nouveau respirer correctement. Attendant sagement dans le couloir avec sa sœur, il se dit que les prochains jours risquaient d'être un véritable enfer...

* * *

\- Passe-moi le sel Mousse.

L'oncle Stan avait enfin lâché son poste de télé pour manger avec le reste des habitants du Mystéry Shack. Le magasin accueillait de plus en plus de monde depuis quelque temps. D'abord construit par l'oncle Ford puis habité par son frère Stan, il fus envahi un été par Dipper et Mabel. Enfin, Mousse et sa grand-mère y avaient emménagé il y a quatre ans.

Même si au début, Stan et Ford avaient prévu de faire un "tour du monde du mystère", les deux frères avaient fini par revenir lorsque leur nièce et neveu s'étaient finalement installé à Gravity Falls au début de l'été dernier. Pour loger tout ce beau monde, il avait fallu s'organiser. L'oncle Ford s'était aménagé une chambre dans son labo plus si secret que ça, Stan avait regagné la sienne, Abuelita, la grand-mère de Mousse, dormait dans la chambre d'ami (celle que Mousse avait un jour découvert en faisant le ménage) et ce dernier avait réaménagé le grenier pour lui et sa femme Melody.

Officiellement, Mousse était devenu le patron du Mystéry Shack et il aurait très bien pu virer ses "indésirables" mais s'était mal connaître le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Dipper et Mabel voulaient s'installer définitivement en ville, il avait fait construire une extension au magasin juste pour les jumeaux du mystère !

Ainsi, les Pines vivaient un peu au crochet des Ramirez alors Ford avait commencé à travailler pour le gouvernement et les jumeaux, au magasin à mis temps. Du coup, la seule personne qui profitait du labeur et de la gentillesse des autres était Stan. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire comme chez lui et de parler à Mousse comme s'il était encore son employé. Après tout, c'était Stan !

D'habitude, les repas des Pines et des Ramirez étaient joyeux et mouvementés (sept personnes à une table, il y avait de quoi mettre de l'ambiance). C'est pour ça que Mousse ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'air était si lourd et froid. Pourtant, ils accueillaient même ce cousin de Californie ! À croire que ce dernier plombait l'ambiance... À mieux y regarder, Mousse se rendit compte que Ford surveillait les moindres faits et geste du blond, du bout de la table. Dipper aussi semblait tendu, sursautant chaque fois que leurs coudes se touchaient (ils étaient assis à coté). Et Stan faisait encore plus la tête que d'habitude.

Seule Mabel semblait normale et discutait vivement avec Melody. Ces dernières riaient comme d'habitude et Mousse fini par prendre part à leur discussion sur les nouveaux cours de théâtre de Mabel.

Pendant ce temps, Bill se servait à manger en silence. Ses longs bras se mouvaient avec grâce et assurance. On aurait dit un riche noble, un roi. Dipper ne pouvait détourner le regard de ses mains, les revoyant l'étrangler contre le mur de la salle de bains. Des frissons lui glaçaient le dos chaque fois que le coude du démon entrait en contact avec son avant-bras. Il en vient à maudire cette table, trop petite pour leur nombre. À cette distance, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait ce monstre de lui planter sa fourchette dans l'œil où la gorge ?...

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Stan se leva avec hâte pour retourner à sa télé et les jumeaux se levèrent pour faire la vaisselle. Ford resta assis en silence, tandis que Mousse et Melody commencèrent à poser des questions à Bill. Ce dernier avait trouvé une chemise blanche parmi tous les vêtements qu'avaient apportés Mabel. Elle avait remplacé la sienne, trempée après sa petite tentative de meurtre contre Dipper, et en avait remonté les manches à cause de la température très douce de ce mi-avril. Par-dessus la chemise, il avait enfilé un pull bleu ciel sans manches rehaussé de son éternel nœud papillon qu'il avait refusé d'abandonner. Ajouté a cela un jean sombre et une pair de basket volé à Dipper et il avait l'air presque normal !

\- Et donc, Commença Melody. Tu viens de Californie ?

\- Il semblerait, Souris le démon de façon énigmatique, visiblement amusé de la situation.

\- C'est sympa de venir rendre visite à Dipper et Mabel ! S'exclama Mousse. Tu vas rester combien de temps ?

\- Le plus longtemps possible.

\- Il repart à la première occasion. Commenta Ford dans sa barbe.

\- Mais j'y pense... Où est-ce que tu vas dormir ?

\- Mousse voyons, le repris Melody, on va lui préparer un lit ! Je crois savoir qu'il y en a un dans une des pièces... Je vais demander à Monsieur Stan s'il se souvient d'où.

\- Bonne idée ! S'écria son mari. On va le mettre dans la chambre de Dipper. Attends, je vais t'aider, je sais où il est.

Alors que Melody et Mousse sortaient de la cuisine, Mabel vit passer une forme ronde, volumineuse, sale et rose. Elle laissa son assiette a son frère et fonça dans le couloir à la poursuite de Dandinou, qui de tout évidence, venait de faire une balade tardive et s'appliquait maintenant à laisser trainer toutes ses saleté sur le planché.

Dipper, qui avait écouté la conversation des adultes, sentait des sueur froide lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il s'imaginait dormir dans la même chambre que Bill Cipher... Surtout que depuis qu'ils vivaient dans l'extention du manoir, sa soeur et lui faisaient chambre a part ! Certes, elles étaient collées et il lui suffisait de traverser le petit couloir pour la rejoindre... Mais ça ne changeait rien au résultat !

Il serait seul... Seul avec ce monstre !

Il sentait le regard de Bill sur sa nuque et n'avait qu'une envie, plonger dans la mousse du lavabo et disparaitre. Ford dut sentir le trouble de son neveux (ou pas) car il se leva et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'éloigner de la cuisine.

\- Si je dérange dites-le moi ! Cria le blond.

Ford ne fit même pas l'effort de lui répondre, il se contenta de passer la porte de la cuisine et de lui tourner le dos, Dipper face à lui.

\- Ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Le brun obéit et regarda derrière l'épaule de son oncle. Bill lui fit un geste de la main avec un sourire amusé.

\- Bien... Repris Ford. Ecoute-moi très attentivement. Je vais travailler sur un moyen de tuer Bill définitivement. Le pentagramme de conjuration ne fonctionnera pas s'il manque des sujet. Hors la Glace n'est plus dans cette ville et McGucket est porté disparu depuis un moment... Si j'avais plus de temps je pourrait demander l'aide du gouvernement mais Bill risquerait de ne pas apprécier... Alors faute de mieux il va falloir que tu t'en occupe.

\- Je...

\- Ne réponds pas ! Il pourrait lire sur tes lèvres. Mon objectif premier sera de retrouver McGucket, ensemble nous pourront trouver une solution ou même faire revenir l'élément de la Glace. A toi d'empêcher ce monstre de faire quoi que ce soit de regrettable pour le moment. Je compte sur toi. Le sort du monde repose sur nous Dipper. Alors, même si tu es faible, même si c'est au dessus de tes forces, je me vois obligé de te demander quand même de m'aider. Tu n'est plus un bébé, tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour l'humanité.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Ford s'éloigna vers son labo, plantant là son neveu. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Trop choqué par les paroles de son oncle. Il pouvait comprendre que ce dernier était stressé par la situation mais... Rien à faire, ses paroles résonnaient sous la casquette au sapin bleu.

Pendant un instant, il se dit que son Oncle qu'il admirait tant, ne le considéraient pas du tout comme son égal. C'était comme si son discourt venait de contredire tous ses anciens compliments. Il n'avait même pas demandé à Dipper de l'aider dans ses recherches. A croire qu'il ne le pensait pas assez intelligent pour ça... Dipper se voyait refoulé à un simple rôle d'observateur... C'était... vexant...

Très vexant.

* * *

« La nuit risque d'être longue... »

Dipper regardait son sac prêt pour le lendemain en soupirant. Bill avait râlé en découvrant le minuscule lit de camps, rongé par les mythe et aux lattes tremblante, que Mousse avait déposé dans la chambre du brun. Ce dernier avait dut lui proposer d'échanger les lits pour éviter un bain de sang (son sang).

Après avoir déposer un pyjama propre sur son (ancien) lit, Dipper s'en attrapa un pour lui et parti se changer dans la chambre de Mabel juste à coté. C'était certes imprudent mais Dipper ne se voyait pas se déshabiller devant qui que ce soit ! Déjà qu'il avait du mal devant sa propre sœur depuis quelque temps... Il était devenu pudique... Fichu puberté !

Mabel n'était pas encore dans sa chambre, surement encore dans la salle de bain avec Dandinou. Une fois prêt, Dipper hésita un peu et décida d'attendre encore quelque minutes. Mabel arriva et un Dandinou tout propre viens lui faire la fête. Après avoir un peu parlé et s'être souhaité bonne nuit, Dipper se retrouva dans le couloir. C'était vraiment rafraichissant de voir Mabel avec son éternel joie de vivre. On dirait que rien ne pouvait la changer, qu'elle restera toujours fidèle à elle-même. Dipper l'admirait pour ça.

Après être resté quelques minutes de plus dans le couloir, il se dit que l'oncle Ford serait furieux s'il voyait qu'il n'était pas avec Bill. Mais c'était a croire que le brun cherchait à repousser le plus possible le moment où il serait seul avec lui... Finalement il se secoua, un peu conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir dans le couloir !

Toquer à la porte de sa propre chambre lui donnait une drôle d'impression. Surtout lorsque la voix irréelle de Bill lui répondit qu'il pouvait entrer. A peine quelques heure ici et ce démon se croyais chez lui !

Et pas qu'un peu...

La gorge de Dipper laissa échapper un cris, comme un glapissement d'animal.

Bill était assis sur le grand lit, de trois quart de dos, face à la fenêtre, un livre de Dipper dans une main et l'autre posée sur sa jambe droite repliée. Le pantalon de pyjama que Dipper lui avait donné était légèrement trop cours et dévoilait ses chevilles. Mais surtout, cause du cri du brun, le démon avait complètement dénigrer son haut de pyjama !

Dipper senti ses joues s'embraser alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la peau bronzé de l'autre. De magnifique tatouages, semblable à des runes ou des symboles tribaux, entouraient ses biceps parfaitement dessinés et ses avants bras. Des cercle concentriques partaient de ses épaule jusqu'a ses reins et Dipper pouvait reconnaitre, au centre, une représentation de sa forme triangulaire d'origine. Les traits jaune du triangle jouait avec la couleur hâlé de sa peau au creux de ses omoplates.

En entendant le plus jeune crier (couiner ?), Bill se retourna et le brun eu une vu magnifique sur son torse. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux suivirent les courbes de ses clavicules et les spirales de ses tatouages, descendant jusqu'a ses abdos... Parfaits... C'était le mot. A croire que chaque parcelles de son corps de pseudo-mortel avaient été façonné pour faire trembler de jalousie les vrais mortel.

C'était beau.

C'était... nu...

...Indécemment nu !

Devant tant de peau découverte, le cerveau de Dipper se mit en pause. L'afflue de sang lui fit une tête plus que rouge et il se senti presque tanguer sous le choc ! Il porta son bras devant ses yeux comme pour se protéger de cette vision et s'écria avec une gène indescriptible dans la voix.

\- B-Bill ! Ton T-Shirt !

\- Du calme gamin ! Il était trop petit ton T-Shirt.

\- Mais...

\- Bon sang ! T'a jamais vu un autre humain torse nu ? Encore si j'avais été un femme, mais ce corps est cent pour cent masculin !

\- Je-Je sais ! Je...

\- Etre pudique à ce point c'est pas normal gamin ! Tu devrait consulter.

« Et c'est un démon-taré-psychopathe qui me dit ça ?... »

\- Bon, repris ledit démon-taré-psychopathe, c'est pas tout ça mais ce corps commence à fatiguer. Je ne referais pas les même erreur qu'il y a quatre ans avec ton corps en le privant de sommeil. Donc fait de beau cauchemars et à demain.

Sur ce, Bill posa son livre sur le guéridon d'où il l'avait pris, éteignis la lumière et se glissa confortablement sous les couettes. Dipper le regarda faire en se demandant qui était chez qui...

* * *

Rien à faire. Dipper n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Le petit lit de camps ne cessait de grincer à chaque mouvement et les lattes de bois, qu'il sentait à travers le matelas, lui barraient douloureusement les membres. Ses yeux le piquait et il avait envie de s'endormir mais rien a faire, il en était incapable ! Comment trouver le sommeil lorsqu'un démon meurtrier avait pris votre lit douillet et vous avait relégué au vieux matelas inconfortable ?

Le brun se retourna une nouvelle fois, revenant sur le coté, exposant sa nuque et son dos à son ennemi mais qu'importe. Il s'en contre fichait de ce triangle blond ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'enfin sombrer dans la sommeil et ne plus sentir cette barre de bois contre son bras endolori.

« Pitié... Assommez-moi au moins ! Que je n'entende plus ce putain de lit ! »

Soudain, le silence de la nuit fut rompu par un bruit de draps qui se froissent.

Dipper, la tête à moitié dans les vaps ne se mis même pas sur ses gardes. Ses yeux clos (mais malheureusement pas endormis) s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsque sa couverture s'envola.

Manquant de s'étaler sur le sol et faisant crier le lit, il se retourna violement pour se retrouver face à son pire cauchemars. Soit un démon blond à l'aura meurtrière, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux lançant des éclairs apocalyptique.

\- Arrête. Ce. Bruit.

Et vous avez beau vous dire que ce démon n'a plus aucun pouvoir surnaturel, le simple ton de sa voix suffirait à ouvrir une faille entre le monde physique et les enfers. Il se pencha sur sa victime et l'attrapa par le haut de son pyjama. D'un mouvement anormalement puissant, il le souleva et le jeta sur le grand lit où le brun faillit s'assommer contre le mur (Note : ne jamais penser à être assommer pour s'endormir sous peine qu'un démon n'exauce vos prières.)

Dans sa rage non retombée, le blond donna un coup de pied au lit de camps qui se retourna dans un craquement d'agonie tout en éparpillant ses lattes sur le parquet.

A moitié assommé par le coup mais toute trace de sommeil disparu, Dipper senti les couverture sous lui se tirer et Bill se réinstaller confortablement. Dipper était maintenant couché par dessus la couette, entre le mur et un Bill particulièrement énervé.

« Cette fois c'est sûr... Je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit... »

* * *

 ** _Fin du chapitre :3 la suite bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review ou à aller faire un tour sur ma page Facebook pour y retrouver des fanart illustrant les chapitres ! (LyraGates - Fiction)_**


	4. Chap 4 : Bienvenue au lycée

_**Hellow ! Voici la suite tant attendue :3 J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour ma page Facebook consacré à mes fanfictions. Dessus vous pourrez y trouver des fanart sur toutes mes fic, fait par moi-même, des amis que j'exploite ou encore des fan :3 (Merci encore à toi Seii Wolf !)**_

 _ **Ma page s'appelle :**_ Lyra Gates - Fiction

 _ **Sur ce, les réponses aux Review et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Akaotsubo** **:** Omg ! J'ai l'impression de me voir moi Fangirliser :3 Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! (et t'inquiète, j'ai noté l'idée de DipInfirmière dans un coin Kufufu)

 **Daemonloveschocolate** **:** Pas d'autres descriptions de Bill à moitié a poil dans ce chapitre mais je te l'offre quand même :3

 **Magik** **:** Merci pour les compliments ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour la continuité de cette fic, j'en écrit quatre en ce moment mais je compte bien toutes les sortir petit à petit ! (après, là c'est les vacances ce qui me laisse moins de temps pour écrire XD)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue au lycée !**

* * *

Lorsque le réveil de Dipper sonna ce matin, notre cher ami brun était déjà réveillé. Et pour cause, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! Essayez de dormir quand un démon psychopathe était a seulement trois centimètres de vous !

Dipper avait passé la nuit la plus atroce de sa vie ! Chaque fois que le démon bougeait dans son sommeil et effleurait le brun, ce dernier frôlait la crise cardiaque.

Tandis que le démon blond se réveillait en râlant et maltraitant le pauvre réveil, Dipper se dit qu'il ferait mieux de parler de ce léger problème de sommeil à son oncle. Ford devait bien avoir une idée qui permettait au jeune homme de dormir sur ses deux oreilles malgré la présence dérangeante.

Lorsque Dipper pu enfin se détacher du mur et se tourner vers l'autre démon, ce qu'il vit lui fit un choc. Heureusement pour sa survie, le cerveau du brun était bien plus occupé à traiter l'information qu'a en rire.

Bill était assis au bord du lit, les épaules tombantes et le dos avachi comme un ado blasé. Ses cheveux en batailles, encore pires que ceux de Dipper et les yeux encore à moitié fermé, il avait même la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue !

La première chose à laquelle pensa Dipper en le voyant ainsi, était "humain". Oui. Bill était devenu humain. Un humain avec quelque difficulté à se lever de toute évidence...

-Bon sang... Commença le blond en baillant a s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Pourquoi les humains doivent se réveiller ? C'est éprouvant et inutile. On est bien mieux dans le monde des rêves... Finit-il de marmonner.

-Tu commences à regretter d'être venu ? Demanda Dipper en se frottant les yeux qui lui piquait (en même temps, il n'avait pas dormi)

Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur l'autre, ce dernier fixait le réveil, l'air de réfléchir au sens de la vie.

-Dit-moi Tree Pines... Les humains ne se réveillent pas tous les jours quand même ?!

Devant l'air profondément choqué du démon, Dipper ne savais pas s'il devait rire ou se méfier. Son cerveau parano opta pour un raisonnable mixe des deux et il s'autorisa un sourire prudent.

-Bienvenu dans le monde réel. Dit-il avec ironie.

* * *

Une fois les garçons habillés et coiffé (c'était fou comme Bill pouvait passer du temps dans la salle de bain) il se rendirent dans la salle à manger. Dipper nota au passage que le démon avait retrouvé son apparence parfaite, sans le moindre pli sur ses vêtements ou la moindre petite mèche rebelle. Il se surprit à penser qu'il serait sûrement le seul à connaître le Bill du réveil...

En arrivant dans la cuisine, ils ne virent que Melody qui leur dit bonjour avant de partir au travail. Mousse était déjà dans la boutique pour l'inventaire matinal et Stan devait être quelque part entre sa chambre et le canapé.

Dipper s'inquiéta un peu de ne pas avoir croisé Mabel de la matinée. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais ne serais tout de même pas parti au lycée sans lui !

Mais ce qui embêta le plus Dipper, fut l'absence de Ford. Ce dernier devait être dans son laboratoire... Problème : Dipper ne pouvait évidemment pas descendre le voir avec Bill, ni laisser ce dernier sans surveillance le temps qu'il aille parler a son oncle !

C'est donc avec une boule au ventre, espérant voir débarquer le vieux scientifiques à tout moment, que Dipper se prépara son petit déjeuner, ainsi que celui du démon.

Ce dernier avait immédiatement mis les pieds sous la table et attendait en tapotant ses doigts contre le bois usé. Son regard ambré ne lâchait pas le plus jeune tandis qu'il essayait de cuisiner tout en gardant un œil sur le démon.

-Tu peux arrêter de me fixer ? Demanda Dipper, en aillant marre de croiser le regard de l'autre à chaque fois qu'il se retournait.

-C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me regarder.

-Je te surveille Bill.

-Surveiller, regarder, mater... c'est du pareil au même.

Dipper faillit s'étrangler en entendant la réplique de son ennemi et laissa tomber son œuf entier dans la poile.

-Je ne mate pas ! S'écria-t-il, en récupérant l'œuf.

-Qui a parlé de toi ? Demanda le blond en posant sa tête sur sa main tout en continuant de fixer le brun.

Ce dernier eu un frisson incontrôlable, préférant ne pas imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce psychopathe.

Ce petit accro passé, ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans un silence morbide. Chacun à une extrémité de la table.

Dipper regarda l'heure, inquiet de ne toujours pas voir sa sœur.

Au lieu de ça, Stan entra soudainement dans la cuisine. En pantoufle et caleçon, comme a son habitude. Il lança un regard haineux au démon avant de se tourner vers son neveu.

-Gamin, on a eu une discussion hier soir avec mon frère.

Dipper releva la tête, inquiet. Une discussion ? À propos de Bill ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenu ?

-Cet imbécile aimerait que cet enfoiré ne traîne pas dans les parages tandis qu'il travaille. Et moi aussi ! Je refuse que ce sale démon se balade librement chez moi.

-Tant de haine a mon égard ! S'exclama le blond. Qu'ai-je bien pu te faire pour que tu me détestes ainsi mon cher Stanley ?

L'oncle Stan se contenta de lui lancer un autre regard noir avant de continuer sa discussion.

-Donc, tu vas m'embarquer ce démon de mes deux loin du Mystery Shack au moins pour la journée. Qu'il aille avec toi au lycée, Ford s'est arrangé avec ton directeur. Et arrange toi pour qu'il ne fasse rien de regrettable. Je me fiche bien de ce que pourra dire mon frère. Si cet enfoiré fait quoi que ce soit de mal, j'le tue.

-Attends... au lycée ?!

Mais Stan avait déjà tourné les talons, ignorant les protestations de son neveu. Ce dernier s'en retrouvait catastrophé. Lui voulait aller au lycée pour être quelqu'un de normal ! Comme Mabel ! Pas pour y surveiller un monstre !

-Eh bien. Commenta le dit monstre en se levant. Cette journée promet d'être intéressante.

S'il existait un Dieu dans ce monde, il devait êtes vraiment très sadique pour aimer a ce point pourrir la vie de ce pauvre Dipper...

* * *

Après avoir donné un coup de main à Mousse pour l'ouverture du magasin comme a son habitude, Dipper se mit en route vers le lycée de Gravity Falls.

Sur la partie du chemin qui leur faisait traverser la forêt, le brun essaya en vain d'appeler sa sœur qui, de toute évidence, ne voulait pas décrocher.

L'inquiétude du brun augmentait de plus en plus. Elle atteint son paroxysme, lorsque lui et le démon, sortirent de la lisière de la forêt pour arriver dans la ville.

-Ooooh ! S'exclama Bill. Alors c'est a ça qu'elle ressemblait au début ? Intéressant... Oh ! Je me souviens de ce bâtiment ! C'est le premier que j'ai détruit !

-Bill ! S'écria Dipper. Arrête ça ! Si les gens devinent qui tu es...

-Du calme gamin ! Comment veux-tu qu'on sache que c'est moi ? Je ressemble trait pour trait a un humain !

-Avec des yeux jaunes, une manière de parler et de bouger un peu trop caractéristiques... Regarde, les gens n'arrêtent pas de t'observer...

-Ça, c'est différent mon cher Dipper. Mais si tu n'as jamais connu ce genre de regard, je te pleins !

Dipper se tut un instant. Prêtant un peu plus attention aux personnes qu'ils croisaient. En effet, bon nombre se retournait sur le passage de Bill, mais personne ne semblait vraiment le reconnaître... non. Leurs yeux étaient plein de surprises et... d'envis ?

En observant mieux, Dipper comprit ce que voulait dire le blond. Il marchait et parlait comme si le monde n'était rien pour lui. Comme s'il était supérieur. Ça plus son apparence soignée et tiré a quatre épingles... Si Dipper n'était pas au courant de sa véritable identité, il aurait pu jurer que le blond était une sorte de star ou de jeune riche. En bref, le démon ne risquait pas de passer inaperçu...

* * *

-Dipper !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le lycée, Dipper et Bill furent arrêtés par une jeune femme blonde, grande et élancée. Les cheveux coupés en carré plongeant, dont une mèche bleutée venait illuminer son visage et ses vêtements à la pointe de la mode faisait se retourner les garçons et les filles sur son chemin.

-Salut Pacifica.

La blonde s'arrêta à leur niveau. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le beau blond qui suivait Dipper, car ce dernier était concentré sur la contemplation d'une statue qu'il avait autrefois rendu vivante pour qu'elle mange les habitant de Gravity Falls.

-Tu t'es disputé avec Mabel ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Qu... quoi ?

-Vous vous êtes disputés ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle m'a appelé au beau milieu de la nuit pour me demander de venir chez moi, sans me donner la moindre explication. Et maintenant, voilà que tu te pointes au lycée avec une tête de déterrer, alors je veux des explications !

-Du calme Pacifica ! Mabel et moi ne nous sommes pas disputés ! Je m'inquiétais pour elle ! Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin et elle ne répondait pas au téléphone. Tu sais où je peux la trouver ?

Pacifica le regarda en plissant les yeux, comme si elle essayait de détecter un mensonge. Ce qui irrita pas mal Dipper par ailleurs.

-Elle était avec moi. On est venu ensemble. Puis elle a disparu dès qu'elle t'a vu arriver. Alors, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Très bien. Mais dépêche toi d'aller t'excuser parce que tu sais que je déteste voir Mabel dans cet état !

Puis elle tourna les talons sans attendre les explications de Dipper. Ce dernier ne put que la regarder partir, furieux sûrement autant qu'elle. Mais merde quoi ! Il n'avait rien fait ! Si Mabel était parti s'était sûrement la faute de Bill. S'il avait une tête de déterrer, c'était aussi la faute de Bill. Si Stan et Ford étaient à ce point sur les nerfs, c'était la faute de Bill. Si le monde entier allait mal, c'était la faute de Bill !

-Aurais-je créé un quiproquo ? Demanda Bill en apparaissant au côté de Dipper.

-La ferme. Fut la seule chose que Dipper pu prononcer avant de s'élancer vers sa salle de classe.

Si insulter un démon psychopathe était une très mauvaise idée, s'élancer dans une foule d'ados bruyant l'était encore plus. Sans s'en apercevoir, Dipper distança le démon qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver coller à des étudiants boutonneux.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Dipper s'éloigna de trop, et son bracelet se mit a biper a son poignet, le stoppant net.

Catastrophé, Dipper voulut revenir sur ses pas, cherchant le démon du regard. Il le trouva non loin du hall d'entrée, le regard brillant fixant son propre bracelet, un air de pur plaisir sur le visage.

Dipper fut sauver par la sonnerie, qui obligea tous les élèves à rentrer dans leur classe. Il put alors se rapprocher suffisamment, pour que son bracelet arrête de biper.

Bill leva les yeux dans la direction du brun, et ce dernier ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il lut dans les yeux fou. Pris de doute, Dipper s'arrêta. Le démon avait-il perdu la raison ?... Plus que d'habitude ?

Il y eu un silence, durant lequel les deux hommes n'osèrent bouger. Puis Bill fit un pas en arrière. Puis un deuxième. Et Dipper compris. Au moment même ou son bracelet commença à biper, il aperçut celui de Bill a l'autre bout du couloir lancer des étincelles !

-Oh non... Murmura Dipper, sachant ce que cela signifiait.

Il courut vers le démon qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Cavalant dans les couloirs comme si sa vie en dépendait, un air de plaisir dément sur le visage, le démon courait et riait au éclat, suivi de près par Dipper.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête de Ford ?! Pourquoi avait-il donné ce genre de bracelet au démon ?! DES BRACELETS QUI LANCENT DES ÉLECTROCHOCS ! POUR UN DÉMON MASOCHISTE ! BORDEL, MAIS A QUOI IL PENSAIT ?!

Tandis que Dipper essayait de rattraper le démon qui prenait son pied en décharge électrique douloureuse, il ne vit pas un groupe de jeune sortir d'une salle inoccupée.

Il en percuta un de plein fouet, se faisant projeter sur le sol dans son élan.

La tête légèrement endolorie, et le bracelet bipant toujours comme un fou, Dipper se releva avant de se figer en entendant une voix.

-Tien, tien, tien. Mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Dipdinge ?

Pestant sans sa barbe inexistante, Dipper se releva et se tourna vers le groupe sur lequel il avait eu le malheur de tomber. "Les chiens"...

Était-il important de les présenter ? C'était un groupe de racaille comme il y en avait toujours dans les lycées. Grand, fort et con. Du genre a sécher les cours et fumer dans les toilettes quand ils n'y enfoncent pas la tête des premières années.

Leurs ennemis naturels étaient les profs chiants, les élèves plus faible, ou plus intelligent, leurs parents, et le reste du monde en général.

Autant dire que Dipper avait déjà eu affaire à eux a plusieurs reprise... Il les haïssait et ils le lui rendaient bien.

Dipper essaya de dissimuler la colère qui montait en lui. Non. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Pas encore. Devant lui, flottait l'image de Mabel. Le souvenir de ce fameux jour... C'était le pire quand on se battait contre des monstres. On avait peur d'en devenir un à son tour. Raison pour laquelle Dipper avait peur... il était terrifié face à ses types. Mais pas pour la raison qu'ils semblaient croire...

Alors il baissa les yeux, s'excusant devant le groupe de marginaux en espérant que ça passerais vite. Avec eux, c'était la seule chose à faire.

Heureusement pour lui, les Chiens étaient de bonne humeur. Ils se contentèrent de le bousculer un peu avant de partir en renversant son sac.

Dipper se détendit en les sentant s'éloigner. Il desserra ses mains qu'il avait fermé sous l'envi de cogner et s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires. Presque fière de lui.

Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que son bracelet avait arrêté de biper.

Bill le regardait, adossé au mur.

-C'était l'échange le plus courageux qui m'ai été donné de voir. Dit-il ironiquement.

Dipper serra un peu trop fort un de ses cahiers qui se froissa sur le coup.

-Merci. C'est grâce à toi qu'il a pu avoir lieu.

-Plaît-il ? Tu sembles dire que c'est ma faute si tu t'es écrasé devant ces minables. Mais où est donc passé ce petit Dipper capable de tenir tête à un démon omnipotent ?

-Oh la ferme ! Tu... tu ne sais rien de moi ! Ou de ma vie ! Et puis en quoi ça t'intéresse d'abord ?! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est foutre la merde ! Pas besoin de pouvoirs pour ça, tu es une plaie, tu l'a toujours été ! À croire que tu n'existes que pour pourrir ma vie et celle des autres !

Les lèvres du démon se tordirent en un rictus déplaisant sans pour autant que Dipper ne détourne le regard.

-Mesure tes paroles Gamin. Commença-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Tu penses peut-être que je suis la cause de tout les malheurs du monde, mais détrompe-toi. Les humains sont bien plus destructeur que je ne le suis.

Son rictus se transforma en un sourire mauvais tandis qu'il finissait d'une voix énigmatique.

-Et tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir.

À ses mots, les yeux de Dipper s'élargirent. Il savait. Le démon savait.

Il revit encore Mabel, les mains pleines de sang. Il revit ces types qui l'avaient agressé en pleine rue. Il revit Pacifica qui enveloppait sa sœur de ses bras. Lui apportant la chaleur qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que le sang de ces types tachait chaque parcelle de tissus de ses vêtements. Pas alors que la rage le faisait encore trembler de toute part, se retenant de porter un coup qui serait à coup sûr fatal.

Bill Cipher savait. Il savait que Dipper avait déjà laissé de côté la raison pour frapper dans le but de faire mal. Dans le but de faire souffrir. Il savait, que le petit brun avait déjà failli tuer.

* * *

 _ **Bon... Je finis sur une note pas très drôle je l'avoue mais avant que certain d'entre vous ne quitte cette fic en pensant "Oh non, encore une fic ou Dipper va mal tourner" sachez qu'il n'en sera rien. Je ne vais pas faire de notre petit Dipper un monstre assoiffé de sang, loin de là ^^' (Bill est déjà là pour endosser ce rôle XD)**_

 _ **Bon et bien, je vous dis à bientôt pour un autre chapitre, n'hésiter pas à aller faire un tour sur ma page :**_ Lyra Gates - Fiction _**, à me laisser une Review ou même m'envoyer un fanart si l'envi vous en prenait ! :3 Cious !**_


	5. Chap 5 : Tenir son démon en laisse

**_Hellow ! Waw... J'ai l'impression que cela fait 100 ans que je n'ai pas posté ^^' Désolé pour ça, cette année de BTS en alternance est vraiment la pire chose qui aurait pu arriver à mon rythme de publication... Enfin, je vous laisse donc avec la suite de cette fic._**

 ** _Petit rappel des chapitres précédant : Bill doit accompagner Dipper au lycée pour le tenir éloigné des recherches de Ford et les choses vont se passer aussi mal qu'on l'espérait ^^'_**

 ** _Merci a_** Tori Aoshiro ** _pour la correction ! Je t'adore :3_**

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Turquoise Yume :** Eh bien chère membre du club des âmes pures (lol) sache que je nous prépare un bon petit paquet de moments croustillant dans cette fic :3 J'attends tes prochaines Review avec impatience également !

 **Katheliina :** Merci beaucoup pour ta Review ^^ Et je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Pour ce qui est de la fuite de Mabel, on risque de ne pas avoir de réponses avant un petit moment encore désolé ^^' Et pour mon écriture je fais mon possible pour vous donner quelque chose d'aussi propre que possible même si j'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps que ce soit pour écrire ou pour corriger ^^' Bref, merci encore pour ta Review que je trouve très constructive !

 **Dodge3 :** Toujours aussi contente que mes fics plaisent ^^ Je vais vraiment faire mon possible pour poster plus souvent !

 **nakio :** Maintenant ! XD

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Comment tenir son démon en laisse, les exemples à ne pas suivre.**

* * *

 _Dipper révisait dans la salle B16 de son lycée. C'était une ancienne salle de classe aujourd'hui réservée au club de couture. Bien sûr, il n'en faisait pas partie, mais il était surtout là pour attendre Mabel et Pacifica, les présidentes du club._

 _Dipper aimait l'ambiance de cette salle, à mi-chemin entre la concentration de Pacifica et le grain de folie apporté par Mabel. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'elles avaient déjà une bonne idée de leur futur. Une fois leur diplôme en poche, elles rachèteraient ce vieux bâtiment sur la place du marché. Elles ouvriraient leur boutique au rez-de-chaussée et habiteraient à l'étage._

 _Au fond de lui, Dipper était un peu triste de penser que sa sœur et lui n'habiteraient plus sous le même toit. Mais le bonheur de sa jumelle passait bien avant tout cela. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient être séparés pour toujours._

 _Donc Dipper profitait de ses moments de calme et de détente. Évitant habilement de penser à son propre avenir. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le moment présent. Ce bonheur que les Pines touchaient du bout du doigt depuis quelques années déjà._

 _Le temps passa vite et la nuit commença à tomber. Ainsi, les Pines et la Northwest furent mis dehors par le concierge. Cela leur était déjà arrivé de se retrouver enfermés au lycée. Enfin, pas que ce soit un problème. Jamais un petit portail de fer ne pourra retenir enfermés des rescapés du Weirdmageddon bien longtemps._

 _Ils ramassèrent donc leurs affaires et quittèrent les lieux en plaisantant. C'était la fin de l'hiver et le temps s'était doucement radouci malgré les nuages noirs présageant la venue des premiers orages de printemps. Nos trois amis prirent alors le raccourci habituel pour rentrer au Mystery Shack. Comme souvent les vendredis soirs, Pacifica restait manger et dormir avec les Pines et les Ramirez._

 _Rien n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Qui aurait pu s'attendre un seul instant qu'un groupe de voyous sortirait d'une ruelle pour leur barrer la route, les encerclant sans plus de cérémonie ? Les trois adolescents se mirent immédiatement sur leur garde. Des insultes furent lancées par les voyous, puis ils leur demandèrent de vider leurs poches. Dipper s'avança légèrement, expliquant qu'ils n'étaient que des lycéens et n'avaient rien sur eux de valeur._

 _Mais autant tenter de convaincre Stan de changer de canapé…_

 _Les choses s'envenimèrent très vite. Et avant que quiconque ait pu éviter le pire, l'un des mecs attrapa Mabel par les cheveux. Personne ne sut vraiment ce qu'il pensait faire en agissant ainsi. Mais il ne sembla pas s'attendre à ce que sa « victime » se débatte autant et ne lui envoie un joli coup bien placé. Reculant sous la douleur, cela ne fit qu'enrager ses camarades. Et ainsi, le plus proche sorti un couteau qu'il planta dans l'épaule de Mabel._

 _Le cri de surprise et de douleur que poussa sa sœur glaça les veines de Dipper._

 _Il ne réfléchit pas plus, rendu presque fou par la douleur dans la voix de Mabel, il se jeta sur le responsable de sa blessure. La suite était floue, il entendait des cris, il sentait ses poings s'enfoncer dans la chair en face de lui et il voyait son champ de vision se teinter de rouge._

 _Pourquoi… Il voulait s'arrêter, mais en était incapable. Ces mecs avaient blessé sa sœur. Pourquoi ? Qui leur avait permis de lever la main sur une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus ? Ils devaient payer. Ils devaient recevoir la leçon qu'ils méritaient. Comprendre que personne n'avait le droit de détruire le sourire sur le visage de sa Mabel._

 _Il continua de cogner jusqu'à ce que les cris de ses assaillants ne soient plus que des râles de douleurs. Comme satisfait de les avoir forcés à se taire, il se releva. La respiration tremblante et la vue trouble. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que les nuages sombres du ciel avaient éclaté et que la pluie se déversait sur eux, les trempant de la tête aux pieds. Son regard se posa instinctivement sur sa sœur et Pacifica qui la tenait dans ses bras._

 _Avec horreur, Dipper s'aperçut que les deux filles le regardaient avec un visage de pur effroi. Comme si elles ne reconnaissaient pas le type en face d'elles. Comme revenu à la raison, Dipper baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Les phalanges étaient en sang. Autant le sien que celui des voyous gisant à ses pieds. La douleur dans ses bras le ramena un peu plus à la réalité tandis qu'il se relevait du sol mouillé. Essuyant le surplus de sang sur son sweat, il attrapa son téléphone et appela une ambulance pour le groupe de marginaux._

 _Enfin, une fois leur position donnée et l'appareil raccroché, il récupéra son sac en faisant attention à ne pas croiser le regard de Mabel ou de Pacifica._

 _— On rentre, dit-il d'une voix bien plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

* * *

Un bruit métallique tira Dipper de son sommeil et il s'aperçut avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de son professeur de Mathématique qui avait fait retentir sa règle sur le coin de son bureau.

— Eh bien Monsieur Pines ? Je ne savais pas que vous vous pensiez tellement supérieur à mes cours que vous pouviez vous permettre de ne pas écouter quand je parle. Ou alors ce que je dis est tellement ennuyeux que cela vous endors ?

— Heu… Non… Non, pas du tout Professeur ! J'étais juste… Heu…

— Vous dormiez juste pendant l'un des cours les plus importants du semestre. Oui, j'avais bien vu.

À ses côtés, Dipper pouvait sentir le sourire narquois de Bill. Ce sale démon devait sûrement trouver la scène très drôle. Assis au bureau d'à côté, la tête posée dans sa paume et les jambes croisées avec désinvolture, il arrivait à accaparer toute l'attention des filles de la classe sans la moindre difficulté. À croire que toutes les camarades de Dipper étaient des masochistes pressées de mourir… Non mais sérieusement, ce qu'elles pouvaient lui taper sur le système ! Pas l'une d'entre elles n'écoutait le cours, mais c'était quand même lui qu'on réprimandait dès qu'il piquait du nez ! Il avait quand même passé une nuit blanche avec un démon extrêmement dangereux ! Il pouvait bien essayer de rattraper ce manque de sommeil, non ?

Non. De toute évidence, il ne pouvait pas. Le professeur retourna au tableau et Dipper récupéra son stylo dans l'idée vaine de reprendre le cours de la leçon. Une leçon dont il aurait bien pu se passer d'ailleurs, vu la simplicité de la chose à ses yeux. Dipper s'était avancé sur quasiment toutes les matières proposées dans ce lycée. S'il pouvait, il ne viendrait même pas en cours. Mais il le faisait par nécessité. Pour avoir une vie « normale » à laquelle se raccrocher. Une vie où il pouvait être avec Mabel et ses amis. Enfin… Ses amis pensaient plus qu'il était plus une sorte d'intello coincé... Et les profs eux, hésitaient entre le qualifier de « surdoué » ou « d'arrogant ».

Vraiment… Comment faisaient les gens pour plaire à tout le monde ?

Ça lui paraissait vraiment hors d'atteinte...

Le mec sur sa gauche lui donna un petit coup dans le coude pour attirer son attention.

Dipper se pencha vers lui aussi discrètement que possible, peu désireux de se refaire engueuler par le Prof.

— Ben alors Pines ? T'a pas dormi hier ou quoi ?

— Mal, grogna le brun entre ses lèvres.

— Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un cousin.

Nous y voilà. Bill, Bill et encore Bill.

— Tu ne m'as jamais demandé, répondit Dipper que cette conversation commençait à exaspérer. Il n'avait pas assez d'heures de sommeil avec lui pour ne pas avoir les nerfs qui lâchent.

— En tout cas, il a l'air de vachement plaire aux filles ! Mr Mollard est vert de le voir accaparer toute leur attention en ne faisant rien.

C'était vrai, vu les regards exaspérés que lançait le professeur de Mathématiques, il semblait regretter amèrement d'avoir permis au démon de participer à son cours.

Bill quant à lui, était étrangement calme. Sûrement, cela l'amusait de jouer avec les nerfs du prof sans avoir rien à se reprocher. Tant mieux, au moins ainsi il se désintéressait de Dipper ! Le brun corrigea mentalement la faute que venait de faire Mr Mollard au tableau. Vraiment grotesque. Et c'était ce genre de personnes qui devait lui apprendre des choses ?

— Bon ça suffit maintenant ! explosa enfin le professeur.

Toutes les personnes dans la salle sursautèrent à part Bill dont le sourire s'agrandissait.

— Vous n'êtes absolument pas concentrés ! Je vous rappelle que cette leçon est la plus importante du programme et qu'elle tombera sûrement à l'examen ! Si vous souhaitez vraiment détruire vos chances de rentrer dans de bonnes écoles, je vous demanderai de sortir et de laisser les autres travailler !

Personne ne rajouta rien. Les filles prises en faute baissèrent la tête en rougissant et le silence revint dans la salle.

Mais le professeur n'en avait pas fini.

— Cela vaut aussi pour vous Monsieur ! commença-t-il.

— Moi ? demanda Bill avec un air d'innocence qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

— Oui, vous. J'ai été gentil en vous permettant de participer, mais il semblerait que mes cours ne vous intéressent pas plus que votre cousin.

Dipper se releva face au reproche. Mais ! Il n'avait rien à voir avec Bill ! La simple idée d'être comparé à ce monstre lui donnait de l'urticaire !

— Si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, vous n'avez qu'à... continua le professeur.

— Qui pourrait être intéressé par ce genre d'idioties ?

Dipper le savait. Il l'attendait mais en même temps il ne put s'empêcher de se raidir à la voix insolente à sa droite. Bill venait de prendre la parole pour, comme d'habitude, mettre notre cher Dipper dans la mouise.

Le professeur comme les élèves présents écarquillèrent les yeux.

— Pardon ?

Le professeur semblait jongler entre la colère et la joie perverse de pouvoir enfin affirmer son autorité face au blond. Si seulement il savait...

— Insinuez-vous que mon cours n'est d'aucun intérêt à vos yeux ?

— Je n'insinue pas, je l'affirme, continua Bill avec un sourire plus que satisfait.

— Bill... murmura Dipper dans l'espoir vain de l'arrêter.

— Je sais que vous n'êtes qu'un petit professeur de lycée miteux dans une ville arriéré d'un pays autoproclamé civilisé, mais cela ne vous autorise pas à enculer une matière aussi belle et logique que sont les mathématiques.

— Bordel...

Dipper laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains en espérant pouvoir s'enfoncer dans le bureau et disparaître.

— Regardez, rien que votre énoncé est faux ! Comment peut-on laisser passer quelque chose d'aussi énorme ? Et je ne parle même pas de vos élèves attardés qui recopient sans même se poser de question ! Alors quoi, c'est ça qu'on vous apprend dans cet établissement ? À recopier bêtement les erreurs de gens aussi con que vous ?

— Ç-ça suffit !

— Ou alors est-ce juste une technique pour donner l'impression à votre société que vous êtes tous égaux ? La normalité est-elle synonyme de votre incroyable ignorance ?

— C'en est trop ! hurla le professeur. Dehors ! Je ne vous veux plus dans mon cours ! Et vous aussi Pines !

— Quoi ?! s'écria Dipper en relevant la tête. Mais je n'ai rien fait !

— Ne mentez pas ! Vous et votre cousin êtes de mèche, je le sais ! Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu à rigoler sur votre bureau ?! Dehors ! J'AI DIT DEHORS !

Le professeur était dans un tel état d'hystérie que ses yeux semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, il hurlait et crachait sa salive comme un chien enragé. Bill ne bougea pas, semblant apprécier cette vue. Énervé contre ce traitement injuste, Dipper ramassa ses affaires et se leva. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bill en faire autant et le suivre sans se dévêtir de son sourire provocateur. Avant de quitter la classe, Dipper attrapa une craie et corrigea vite fait la faute sur le tableau sous les cris du professeur.

Quand la porte de la salle se referma sur eux, le silence du couloir les ensevelit soudainement.

— Bravo Bill. J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! commença Dipper en se laissant glisser sur le sol du couloir.

— Eh bien... Oui en effet, ce qui est étrange vu que cet humain est encore en vie... J'en reste assez fier.

Dipper ne répondit pas. Il en avait marre. Il n'avait même pas assez d'énergie pour tenir tête au démon. Depuis quand une simple nuit blanche le mettait dans un tel état de fatigue ? À croire que la simple présence du blond lui pompait toutes ses forces.

— Et donc... commença ledit blond. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— À ton avis Monsieur le génie. On attend que le cours soit fini pour aller au prochain.

— Quoi ? Comme ça ? Dans le couloir ?

— La faute à qui ? Rappelle-moi qui nous a fait virer du cours ?

— Mais je pensais qu'on ferait quelque chose d'intéressant ! On ne va pas rester là à rien faire.

— Si.

— Non.

— Si... Bill ?

Alors que Dipper pensait continuer cet échange stérile encore longtemps, le blond, lui, avait tourné les talons et s'était élancé dans le couloir. Dipper se releva précipitamment pour courir à la suite du démon avant que leurs bracelets ne se remettent à faire des étincelles.

— Bill, attend ! Tu as promis de ne pas faire des tiennes et de me suivre aujourd'hui !

— J'ai menti. Tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça.

— Je te connais.

Dipper dépassa le démon et se planta devant lui avec une assurance que Bill ne lui connaissait pas.

— Je sais bien qui tu es et ce que tu es. Tu es un monstre sadique et cruel qui a essayé plus d'une fois de me tuer ainsi que les habitants de ce monde.

Le brun releva légèrement son bras pour atteindre son bracelet.

— Je ne suis peut-être qu'un simple humain sans pouvoirs, mais le temps où tu pouvais faire ta loi est terminé. Au moindre faux pas, à la moindre bêtise de ta part, je n'hésiterai pas à te renvoyer d'où tu viens.

Bill était surpris. Son pauvre petit Pine Tree, si faible et pleurnichard se tenait maintenant devant lui, fort et droit sans la moindre trace de peur dans ses yeux. Cette vision lui déplut. Beaucoup. Lui qui n'inspirait que peur et terreur voyait un gamin lui tenir tête. Il détestait ça. Mais en même temps, il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha un peu. Suffisamment pour que son ombre passe sur le visage du brun (de quelques centimètres inférieur à lui) mais resta assez loin pour ne pas provoquer un geste malencontreux de sa part.

— Voyez-vous ça. Finalement, tu ne sembles pas si faible que je l'aurais cru.

Dipper soutint le regard sans broncher.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que des rires bruyants ne se rapprochent d'eux.

Tournant la tête vers la source du bruit, le blond et le brun reconnurent le groupe d'imbéciles qui s'en étaient pris à Dipper plus tôt. Les Chiens.

— Quand une journée commence mal... commença Dipper en se dirigeant vers un couloir annexe.

— Tu vas encore t'écraser devant eux Pine Tree ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas, dépêche-toi de... Bill ? Non ! Bill !

Mais trop tard, le démon venait de partir vers le groupe des Chiens sans la moindre attention aux supplications de Dipper.

En le voyant arriver ainsi déterminé, le groupe cessa de rire pour reporter son attention vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce' tu veux ? demanda leur chef avec un air qu'il voulait intimidant.

— Pardon de vous déranger, mais tout à l'heure vous vous en êtes pris au Gamin.

— Quel Gamin ?

— Bill ! Laisse tomber, on s'en va...

— Hey, mais c'est notre petit Dipdingue ! Ce blondinet est ton pote ?

Dipper sentit un affreux frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

— Bien sûr que non...

Avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, un cri lui fit relever la tête qu'il avait instinctivement baissée. Le mec qui avait appelé Dipper "Dipdingue" gisait sur le sol avec la joue plus que rouge comme si on venait de lui mettre une droite.

— Au risque de vous décevoir, il se trouve que Pine Tree est à moi...

 _Quoi Quoi QUOI ?!_

Dipper écarquilla les yeux si grand qu'ils auraient pu sortir de sa tête.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de frapper le chef des Chiens ? Bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai..._

Sans même se concerter, les autres membres des Chiens se jetèrent tous en même temps sur le blond pour le punir.

— Et je déteste... continua Bill en esquivant leurs coups. Que l'on touche...

Il se pencha en avant pour attraper le mec le plus proche et le souleva sans grande difficulté pour le balancer sur les autres.

— À mes affaires...

Sous ses yeux, Dipper voyait le démon démonter chacun des Chiens jusqu'à les faire saigner.

La situation était en train de lui échapper. Littéralement. Bill rigolait comme un dément en s'acharnant sur le visage d'un des Chiens qui commençait à s'affaisser sous les coups du démon. Mais alors qu'il allait continuer son passage à tabac, il sentit quelqu'un lui saisir la main et le repousser violemment sur le sol.

Le regard toujours aussi fou, Bill se redressa pour voir qui avait osé l'interrompre. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir son cher Pine Tree se tenant solidement sur ses deux jambes. Dieu que le démon aimerait briser ses deux petites jambes... Les briser puis briser chaque os du corps du gamin. Le sentir plier sous lui et entendre chaque cri de douleur émaner de sa petite gorge...

Alors que Bill se perdait dans ses pensées sanglantes, il vit alors quelque chose qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Derrière Dipper, un des mecs venait de se relever avec un extincteur dans les bras qu'il leva au-dessus de la tête du brun.

Avec une rapidité fulgurante, Dipper se retourna et asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen du Chien, lui faisant cracher un peu de bave mêlée de sang.

Le Chien lâcha son arme et s'écroula sur le sol en crachant ses boyaux.

Ce fut court, mais cela suffit pour sortir Bill de sa folie meurtrière. Pendant un instant, il avait presque été impressionné par le gamin. Ce dernier avait détecté la présence de son assaillant et l'avait neutralisé sans qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste. Et ce n'était pas tout. Durant une demi-seconde, Bill avait capté le regard du brun. Mais quelle avait été cette lueur dans ses pupilles ? Bill n'avait pas réussi à mettre le doigt dessus...

— Qu'est-ce que... NE BOUGEZ PLUS ! cria une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

* * *

 ** _Eh bien voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ Les choses ont tendance à vite déraper avec un démon psychopathe à ses côtés, dommage pour Dipper._**

 ** _J'espère pouvoir vous sortir le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible !_**

 ** _À bientôt !_**


End file.
